Lonely Paths
by Ame.ten97
Summary: "You lied... You told me demons couldn't love" Sebastian has to deal with the consequences of a broken contract and the fall of his master. Rated M for gore and violence for later chapters. SebaCiel and maybe a few other pairings later.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in this fanfiction. As much as I want to toboso-sama owns them and are beautiful like that.

I would also like to thank my beautiful, wonderful and talented best friend for making sense of my writing and correcting this prologue. I cannot thank you enough.

Anyways, enjoy the prologue of this fanfiction :3

* * *

_Prologue_

Scarlet pigment tinted the carpet. A small fragile body quivered towards the large king size bed fit for an emperor. The small figure was gasping and panting, counting his last few breaths of life. The red pigment was escaping from his abdominal area. A large iron cross glowed with purity, burning through the small figure's body.

His midnight blue hair was tinted a dark hue of purple at the edges from the scarlet blood that was escaping from his wound. He ascended the stairs shakily. The small figure was still fighting for survival and life even though long ago such a trivial matter would have seemed ridiculous. The small figure was of a young boy, no older than 14 years of age in appearance alone. He was a timeless beauty, now struggling to see straight and dragging himself to the bed. His pale skin was as white as porcelain, his scarlet blood staining the pure white and the burning cross pressing through his back was scarring his flawless body.

The life was slowly being drained from the boy. The pain was so excruciating and strong that he couldn't even begin to explain it. His legs were bleeding but he couldn't feel it. He couldn't move them. They had attacked him; left him on the floor after they had dragged him around. How was it possible for demons to hold holy objects!? There was a sizzling noise as the cross burnt his insides like acid on a metal. His insides burned in such a way that there was a large hole where his stomach was and you could see through it.

Finally, after a battle against his stubborn body, he managed to get into bed on his back. He grabbed the cushion kept on the bed and bit into it as he grabbed the iron crucifix and forcefully pulled it out of his body. The cross burned his hands, creating a large cut, the blood dried up on his hands as soon as it touched the iron. He pushed the cross away. Everything was spinning and blurry. Still panting and puffing what was left of his exposed lungs. The blood was staining the pale sheets.

Blue glowing light from the never moving moon outside made everything a tint of blue around him. His body reflected of the somber light, giving him a soft glow. Is this how it feels like to die? To die without wanting to? To die alone? Where was Sebastian? Has he left for good? Too many questions.

Se..bastian..." His voice was shaky and rough. His body was barely showing any signs of being alive. 'Where are you, you demon... Where are you when I'm fading...? '

* * *

Shadows moved without even a single noise outside. The voice had been whispering ceaselessly in his head, calling for him. What was happening? He had left the house for a second to get food for his master. However it seemed that the realm was running out of food. Barely a surprise with the war torn state it was in.

The demon realm was normally chaotic but not in a stats as bad as this. Never has the demon realm being so chaotic and dangerous. His worry didn't ease when he arrived at the mansion. The gate had been torn down. There was blood everywhere.

The trees were covered in cuts and blood streaks. The black roses in the perfectly trimmed bush were stained with red. The garden carried the unholy stench of a battlefield. The wet ground, the blood and the overpowering smell of gunpowder could remind anyone of their awful past.

Pushing past the now fallen black iron gates, the butler rushed into the mansion grounds. His eyes scanned the area. There were bodies littered around like rubbish on a stormy windy day. His eyes landed on the thick front doors that were hastily flung open. Never had the demon felt a fear as intense as he did now. He knew something was very wrong. His hand was stinging; burning like a hot metal was being forced through it.

Ciel.

As if it was out of instinct, his legs began to sprint into the once-so-glamorous mansion in possession of the family that housed his master.

Blood.

The front doors revealed a scene straight out of a horror movie. There were bodies in here too. The blood that pooled on the ground splashed as Sebastian ran in. He could smell Ciel. Not needing to search for his master's blood with his eyes, he followed the scent of his master's blood up to the third floor. His eyes widened as they landed on the scratches that covered the wall and the blood on the floor. At this point he knew Ciel was wounded heavily, if not dead. His blood began to boil as panic and anger spread through the demonic veins inside of him. He walked down the hallway seeing only one other body on the floor. It had a knife going through the skull, straight in between the eyes. The work of his master.

Nothing in this universe could have possibly prepared him for this scene. The once pristine carpet and proud walls were now stained with red. The furniture was covered in flecks of red. His eyes widened further as he saw what had been pushed onto the floor beside bed. A large iron crucifix stained red and green; a reaction that holy objects have with demon blood. He followed the dry trail of red up to the bed. His eyes found sheets as red as his own eyes and a small fragile body lay in them, barely moving.

"Ciel!" He called out and took the biggest steps he could, closing the space between himself and his injured master in seconds. He sat down next to him. His master responded with a low grunt as if in annoyance.

"Where.. 'ave you.. been?" He had never heard his master's voice as shaky and tired as it was now. Sebastian's eyes widened. His eyes had landed on the gaping wound the cross had made. He lifted his master's body up into his warm arms. The fragile body was cold as the iceberg that sank the Titanic, only that in this case his master's cold body was sinking everything inside him.

"I-I asked you something.. you stupid demon." Ciel pinched his butler's nose in an attempt to get his attention. Sebastian was in too much shock to talk. His mouth could only gape open and close and his throat only allowed small noises to escape.

Ciel's face kept its annoyed look, but he wanted nothing more than to breakdown and cry into his butler's arms. His eyes lost power and was only able to focus on objects that were close to him like the worry stained look on Sebastian's face. 'I have never seen him like this.. I don't like it..'

"Oi... You cat obsessed demon.." Ciel's hand moved to Sebastian's cheek, trying hard to not breathe too much or too little now that he had to fight for every last breath. His hands where covered in his own blood and it stained Sebastian pale face.

"D-don't look at me like... that..." The hand that held their contact raised and held onto his master's cold bloodied hands. The butler in black, once so strong and poise was now a wreck under his master's gaze. Everything inside was clashing and sinking into a sea of dread and brought back newly discovered fear and anger. There was a pool of an unknown feeling that the demon had been growing that now made his chest feel tight.

"Sebastian... don't…" His butler lowered his head, his raven locks hiding his face. Ciel didn't know what to say or how to react to this. Never had the demon shown any sign of attachment to him. Sure, he was kept alive when his memory was lost but never more than that. He thought it was just for the demon's own entertainment. He began to doubt those thoughts.

"You... what happened?" Sebastian's voice croaked and shook, it was barely louder than a whisper. Ciel looked at him unblinking with whatever was left in him. He knew the guilty expression in that demon's face.

"...I don't .. blame you... Don't.. blame yourself.." His butler trembled a bit for a brief moment. Hot salty liquid created thin rivulets down his face and landed on his masters tired and scarred limb.

"I broke the contract.. Ciel.. I'm so sorry..." His warm arms wrapped tighter around Ciel's smaller frame. There was a broken and empty feeling inside. Usually the demon had no trouble hiding such feelings but the shock and the sudden amount of different emotions that flooded him were crushing his mind. He didn't know demons could feel emotions the way humans did.

Ciel stayed silent, not only because he could feel himself slipping away, but Sebastian holding him for the last time, in a way he had never before and it felt so right. How did this go unnoticed by him all these years?

"Ciel… please.." A sob broke through the battle inside the demon holding Ciel. He trembled, unable to stop himself. Ciel couldn't believe his eye or ears anymore. His always-grinning Cheshire Cat of a butler was so broken down that he was crying and sobbing.

"Please… hold on my lord." The man was trying to hold his emotions together. This wasn't like him at all. This was a new side. Ciel's fingers moved against his cheek softly. They caressed Sebastian's cheek, consoling the weeping demon. They both knew that there was no fix for this and it was too late for Ciel.

Sebastian leaned into Ciel's hand and stared down at him. Ciel stared and smiled softly, a small uncharacteristic chuckled brushing past his lips. "You lied... you said demons... couldn't love" his voice began to fade toward the end of his words. Like a grim reaper extracting his cinematic records, Ciel couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. His eye lids closed one last time like a final curtain call. His royal blue orbs were now lifeless. With his last breath, he felt one last thing that made the pain go away. One thing that made him forget Karma's cruel treatment at his death.

Sebastian's lips.

This was the end.

* * *

Thanks for reading ^^

Please feel free to comment what you think~

||Ame


	2. My Master, The Cruelest

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in here. All Kuroshitsuji characters are Toboso-san's hard work! I apologise for the feels that you may experience in this chapter and further on. Thank you Kai for the editing! Srsly no one would be able to read this chapter without cringing if you didn't correct me! UWAAA~ also thank you to those lovely people who reviewed! I enjoy reading them over and over again ^^

* * *

Sleepless nights haunted the grieving demon. The face that once always wore a grin of a Cheshire Cat, was now nowhere to be seen. A frown now replaced the grin, creating a mountain terrain on his flawless face. Sebastian could hardly rest with his thoughts flying into a frenzy. It hurt but he didn't know why. He wasn't meant to feel. His master was supposed to be a doll for his own amusement. And now that doll was gone. Was he that attached to the beautiful porcelain doll with darkened blue grey hair to match those darkened azure orbs? That frown that had forgotten how to turn itself around? Stop it.

Another pang hit the demon all around. His hand burning where the contract mark was etched into his hand. Emotional and physical pain coursed through the devil's exhausted and weakened body. The pain was unbearable and crushing. This was one of the consequences of a broken contract.

In a pit of misery, his mind kept flashing snippets of memories of his fallen master. His mind being stripped of its peacefully and flawless state. Sebastian Michaelis being stripped of his sane peaceful mind. Stripped of his everything, he, never in his long eternal life, had ever thought he would and could feel such raw emotion. All so undone by the loss of his doll. His beautiful perfect doll with a delectable soul he would never have.

Why was it always like this?

His lord was always being taken away from him. Constantly being kidnapped. Always needing saving. It made Sebastian's thick satanic blood boil to think of anyone else having _HIS_ earl. _HIS_ master. _HIS_ doll. _HIS_ Ciel. Ciel rightfully belonged to _HIM_. No one else. There was a contract between _THEM_ and a mark of that special and strong bond. Sebastian growled in agony and anger as he curled up in a pointless attempt to make the pain subdue.

'The 6 consequences of a broken contract.' Sebastian thought in pain.

'One... Excruciating pain for two dark moons..'

Dark moons were what the humans called nights. Since in the demon realm there was no day time, the dark moon is when the moon is covered up by the darkness of the realm clouding over the moon so that an eclipse like effect happened. However, dark moons were longer that the standard human night. Moons were the equal of a whole human day. Although demons didn't really need sleep, most committed their daily dose of capital sins during this period. Whether it was gluttony, lust, envy, wrath, greed, sloth pride of a hybrid of these sins. There was always mayhem shortly followed by the start of a dark moon.

Sebastian's agony was pushed out of the away as Sebastian heard the mansion door crack open. He got up to his feet.

'Two... A message for satan himself.' The steps echoed loudly through the mansion. Something clicked in Sebastian's brain that automatically got him up and moving to the room he had placed Ciel's body in.

The dark room he entered was darker than most rooms. Rushing to the glass cabinet Ciel was in, covering it with a thick green velvet curtain. 'If they knew my lord was still here... I don't want to think what they would do to his remains..' Striking pain hit him again and made him fall to the cold stone floor. The footsteps halted outside the door. Sebastian held in his growls of anger in an attempt to hide his weakness. He hoisted himself up with pride fuelling him as energy.

The door slid open slowly. A young man stood there, dressed in a full leather. Black belts around his legs, waist, wrists and neck, hugging the petite frame the boy had. His eyes piercing and more purple than that of Sebastian's. His hair was cut roughly with long bangs framing his face and caressed his collar bones. The boy's cut was like unruly mane of a wild wolf. Sebastian glared at this younger male.

"Michaelis." The younger man spoke with cold irritation with an underlying hint of surprise. A smug look surfaced the younger male's face, his fangs pushing past his lips. Sebastian wanted nothing more than to rip the young man's face like papers with no importance.

"Pheralus. Playing Satan's message pigeon still?" Sebastian asked bitterly. Hatred was a soft term to describe what he felt for this young man. Hatred was a better used when describing Claude. But this guy, this guy Sebastian wouldn't mind impaling him with crucifix and make him drink holy water, chain him to the wheels of a carriage and go on an extended holiday around hell.

"I see you're still playing dress ups"

'Patience. E.' Sebastian repeated in his head. 'Im in no condition to guillotine his head and give it to the kids down the road for them to play with. Or better of make it a shooting targe- UGH' more pain pierced his entire body. His legs trembled slightly.

"Just give me the damn message." Pure unadulterated anger and venom bled out of Sebastian's words. Pheralus was taken back a bit and then his smirk widened.

"Must be angering that a mere human can get you down like this." He walked in. Each step driving Sebastian into a deeper level of wrath. Sebastian leaned onto the glass case Ciel was in. "Must truly be degrading to serve a mere human... Considering your status in this realm."

"Pheralus, give me the message or I won't hold back." Sebastian was at his last straw. Every word showing his anger and loath and complete irritation towards this guy. Pheralus threw a card at him.

"Second consequences of a broken contract. Have fun with the next few. My lord has been soft with you this time. He believes that there is something that you are going through at this moment. By the way... What did you do with the boy's body?" Sebastian was too busy opening the envelop to answer. His maroon eyes scanned through the document. Everything that had been left alive in him died immediately.

_Michaelis, _

_I'm aware that you have broken your contract with your current master. However I'm also aware that your master was a victim of the fallen angel's raids. So I shall give you a hundred years of dark moons as your time you must spend in hell with a hundred dark moons in absolute solitude with no interactions with other demons. _

_Your house shall also be searched in three moons for the boy. Shall he be found and we shall throw a feast for your liberation after the hundred moons of isolation._

_You've disappointed me. Don't do it again._

_Satan_

Sebastian felt a wave of realisation wash over him like a tsunami hitting land. The cursive writing impaling his chest. Once again his chest felt tight and weary. What on earth was happening? Fallen angels? RADING? That's what took away his master? That's the reason he was in the state he was?

His master had suffered at the hands of angels before. And now by the hands of fallen angels, he was taken. Wrath took over Sebastian like one would think demons possess humans. Breaking everything that moved. It was like a bush fire starting to jump from tree to tree after a season of dry heat. Wrath had no mercy at what it tore. Curtains, animals, furniture. It was gone.

The chaos continued until it broke open Ciel's glass cabinet that held the remainder of the boy. The tight feeling in his chest made Sebastian snap out of it and his wrath subsided. The room was a mess but his master was still in his never waking slumber. Sebastian's hand trembled. How could he have done all of this? He snapped just like that. Almost hurting whatever was left of his master.

With the same hand, that had destroyed everything around but the glass cabinet with his precious master inside, now caressed his master's cheek. How cruel. To leave him like this. He lifted his master up from were he rested and took him into his arms.

"Master... It's time to stop playing games... Wake up." Sebastian tried to hold himself back from the pool of emotions that was calling him in, like the songs sailors heard sirens sing before a tragic end. There was only silence from his master. No heartbeat. No groan of annoyance. No replay at all. Just the calm relaxed slumbering face that would never wake up.

"How cruel.. For you.. To play like this... With me.. Certainly never knowing what would come of it, right?" He refused to think his master was dead. He knew he was gone but chose not to acknowledge it. Ciel couldn't die. No, not by the hands of filthy fallen angels.

_"when we tire from playing this game.. Make sure you end it with your own hands."_ Yet another memory invaded his mind. Guilt washing over him like wild seas on the deck of ships.

'We both knew we wouldn't tire from our game.. Still you said that.' His head rested on his master's colder one. "You're a cruel master.. The cruelest I have ever had... You.. Were twice the demon I was..or am.." His voice wavered for a second and it was silent and riddled with pain.

"Truly the cruelest."

* * *

Ta-dahhhh~ I'm sorry if I hurts you with the prologue TT/A/TT

I was hurt too

This chapter made me research and required me to think a bit (I got stuck in the middle with Pheralus)

Btw **I also apologise to people that aren't religious **

(I think it's an important point *^*)

I'm not religious myself but I found it was a good source of conflict

Ah rambling and apologies

~Anyways thanks for reading and write what you think~

(Might consider drawing Pheralus for you guys and post it on deviant art, later)


	3. His Butler, Farewell

**Disclaimer: I don't own black butler or their characters **

I'm sorry for the feels ;A;

**Thanks to the people reading, reviewing, following or/and favouriting the story or myself so far.**

I'm planning on making another story along side of this one that's not so feelsy

* * *

Dark shadows were lulling a tall figure in a black coat. The wind howled like the giant three headed dog that guarded the gates to the world of never ending darkness. The figure's upper half rested on a wooden coffin. The coffin was small. Too small for an adult but fit for a young lord. The figure hugged the coffin as much as he could.

"It's almost time for farewell my lord…" The tall figure whispered softly with a deep soothing voice to the half opened box with the small lord inside. Like a father cradling his child to slumber at midnight, protective and soothing. The figure moved and leaned down towards the coffin, resting his pale face on black wooden box. The demonic figure to admire the peaceful expression his master wore for the last time.

The young boy looked peaceful in his eternal slumber. He wore clothing only fit for his status. The finest black silk was protecting his cold chest from the wandering eyes of hell. White velvet coat and pants covered the rest of the body that the boy still had attached to him. White roses were scattered around his body. The boy looked like a reflection of perfection. The demon on the coffin was to thank for this work. He had fixed his master and cleaned him, never once thinking what he did was of any good anymore.

In hell, burials aren't common. Funerals in general are a laugh. Demons didn't care for the dead. Demons didn't know what 'care' was. There aren't supposed to. Caring was something for angels and humans to do. Not a demon. The devil would be damned if he learned to 'care' let alone 'love'.

_"You lied... You said demons couldn't love."_

Those words echoed in his mind. Swirling and burning him inside like it was holy water. Sebastian wished it was holy water. That would be more explainable at least. He didn't know what it meant. To love. It was forbidden for a demon... But then what did Ciel mean? His master had been a human before being a demon so he has had the joy of feeling just strong and pure emotions. But did he mean that he had those strong feelings for him? Or he knew Sebastian might... 'Care' as he had asked many times.

Lifting his hand, Sebastian placed the hope piece ring his master always wore on his master's thumb. The lifeless hand flopped around like a puppet with loose strings. Carefully, the demon placed his master's arm back down leaving his hand to linger there for a moment.

Memories attacking at his mind like a hungry bear attacks its prey before hibernation. Moments of his master's life with him flooded his consciousness. His eyes blurred to allow the memories to be clear in his mind. The demon could only watch like it was all a movie in his mind.

_"Master, your bath is ready. Will you be in need of my assistance?" The demon butler teased his young master. The boy rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Just take the damn plates from lunch already." The butler grinned amused. As told he took the plates that had been there since lunchtime. The white gloves took the china plates. They hand brushed past each other as Ciel was trying to grab a document near the plates. The sudden contact made Sebastian glance up at his master. Ciel looked away and his cheeks heated up a bit. The demon tilted his head to the side a bit. Was this a human thing? Or was his master embarrassed? _

_"My apologies my lord, it would seem I have been clumsy today" the demon bowed slightly. "It's fine... Just don't get too clumsy. We have Meyrin for that." The butler grinned at the remark, but still he felt like something wasn't right. He didn't know just what it was that was off. _

_After the plates were cleared the butler went to the young earl's room and knocked on the bathroom door. "Master? Are you alright in there? You've been bathing for a while." Sebastian's voice spoke in concern and a hint of amusement. _

_"I feel like having a long bath... Are you coming to help me or not?" Ciel's demanding question made the demon smirk once more. This child never ceased to amuse him, perhaps keeping him alive wouldn't be a bad idea... No, no that's a terrible idea.. _

_Sebastian's right gloved hand took hold of the gold detailed doorknob and twisted it to the right, only half way. The door seemed to huff away from the door frame to release the steam inside the white bathroom. He strolled in taking his jacket off and rolling up his sleeves. His eyes set on the lord resting on the luxurious white bath full of bubbles. His lord looked back at him, like it was a staring competition. The devil's grin appeared on his face. It had always been like this between them. _

_That particular night, his young earl must have been exhausted, falling asleep as his butler washed and massaged his body. Leaving Sebastian to chuckle softly at the child nature his too-grown-up master never displayed with people around._

_"Honestly my lord... dropping your guard like this... to a demon." A soft smile appeared on Sebastian's face. He lifted Ciel out of the bathtub and sat down at the edge of the bathtub to wrap a towel around his lord. The white towel was warm and soft, making the young earl sigh in relief in his sleep and lean into his butler's neck like a sleepy five year old. It surprised Sebastian. He had never been this close to Ciel. Nor was Ciel ever this close with anyone but he wasn't aware of this little moment he had with Sebastian._

_Seeing his master so vulnerable woke up a new side of Sebastian. A side that was protective and possessive. He wanted nothing to harm his master. Guess that was ever the first sign that there was some was up with the demon. That should have been the brightly lid warning that things would get complicated. His thoughts went fuzzy and the image of his master safe and soundlessly sleeping changed into the night his master's last breath was reached. In his head, his master's voice echoed. _

_"You said demons couldn't love."_

The wind growled as it picked up speed. It snapped the demon awake from his trance. He lifted the coffin and placed it in a black carriage, the same shade as the night. He got onto the driver's seat, his mind drifting a little. The carriage began moving on its own.

_"Sebastian… when I die and this is all over... I order you to not let them bury me. My body has had enough done to it." _The soft demanding tired voice of the young earl spoke out of a memory that took place long ago. Long before the boy knew his fate was to be turned into a demon.

_"What an odd request, my lord."_ He remembered himself speaking so amused at the time, that the child would be thinking of what his fate was. Honestly, humans were so silly sometimes. "_What would you like me to do with your body after everything is over, then, my lord?"_ He remembered his master taking his time to think of an answer.

_"Burn it." _Truly Ciel never ceased to amuse the butler. Even when he was dead the demon could stop his mind from going back to him. Like his master had called him once. "_You're nothing but my loyal dog."_ With the smug expression. And the statement had stuck true even now, he was protecting and carrying out his master's wishes.

His thought came to a cease shortly as he had arrived at his destination. The moist in the air was thicker than before. Here the atmosphere was more calm and tranquil. The smell of blood and death was less dense here. It would have been wonderful to have a walk through here with his master.

Sebastian looked around. The site of Venice with its little boats came to mind to anyone except, it was a dark version. The normally highly coloured gondolas seen in tourist magazines, were a plain black or brown with dark envy green moss growing on the submerged parts. He stepped down from the carriage onto the stone floor and walked over to one of the gondolas that had been waiting for their arrival. Like the carriages, the gondolas travelled on their own.

Sebastian got the coffin out and placed it on the gondola. It was the perfect fit since the coffin was small. He placed candles around the edges of the gondola. Once he was done placing them there he lid them all, one by one. He gripped between the gaps of the candle. His hands shook slightly.

With an aching chest, Sebastian hung his head low. He couldn't do this. He didn't want to let go of his master. Even if it was just his body, he couldn't let go of it. He just wanted to hold Ciel maybe one last time. He didn't know how the boy could have let go of his aunt just like that. Maybe this was different. Would Ciel be acting the way he was if it was him in that coffin? He moved to the exposed half of the coffin. The pale fingers of his stroked his master's cheek. Caressing the flawless skin, delicate as a thin ice and as soft as cotton. This was enough, he couldn't take more. Sebastian quickly stood up getting fed up with himself for mopping around. A demon like himself shouldn't have to mop around for his lost master.

Master. Hah.

It all would seem like a really big joke to anyone else in the realm. A demon with a master. Ridiculous. Demons were supposed to be feared creatures. Untamable and cold. That's what he is supposed to be. Yet why was he mopping around and hurting? He wasn't injured. So why did he feel angered at himself? He didn't do anything wrong!

Maybe that's the problem. If he _HAD_ done something then he wouldn't have to push this gondola carrying his master's body. If he _HAD_ hurried.. Then maybe he would be making his master his evening tea and preparing for yet another bath for his master. If he _HAD_ put more security his master wouldn't be hurt.. And he wouldn't have broken the contact.

_With a broken contract comes consequences._

With little effort the demon gently pushed the gondola into the freezing misty waters. The boat floated and glided through the water, creating ripples on the dark misty waters. The candles still lid giving the mist around the flames, a orange glow. It drifted out slowly. The further away the boat went the more Sebastian regretted pushing that boat without a proper goodbye. What was wrong with him?

He kneeled down with his hand to his chest, nostalgia invading his mind. His head hang low in shame and anger. This is something that should have been done long ago. Before this sudden attachment was discovered. Before forbidden words were hinted. Before simple feelings began to get complex and this was the result of such complexity. This is what happens when forbidden feelings are felt and lingered upon.

You change.

Flames flared around the edges of the boat, setting the gondola into flames. The coffin instantly catching fire and burning the small lord's body. Sebastian watched the flames kneeling until they died and there were only a few bits of wood floating on the water that have been disturbed of its fragile tranquility of the water. The bits of wood drifted further into the horizon.

"Oyasuminasai... My Lord…"

* * *

And we are done ^^

I have been getting a lot of ideas lately so I have been writing a lot more and should be uploading frequently!

**KAI! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE QUICK EDITING!**

YOURE MY FAVOURITE HUMAN EVER (/O^O)/

Thanks to everyone reading and everything! Just thanks ^^

**Next chapter: His butler, memories**


	4. His Butler, Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own the beautiful work by Toboso-San. Following content may display a torn sebby and sweet memories. Viewer discretion is advised.

All the grells please remain calm. All sebbys be calm.

Thanks to the reviewers and the viewers for their precious time and Kai for correcting my shit! GO KAI GO!

Enjoy the pieces of sebby's all over this chapter

* * *

Moons had been passing the demon all too slow. Everything was so sluggishly slow and pointless to the poor demon. There was no purpose for his actions. He let gluttony help him fill the never ending hole inside. But it was hunger that he needed. Sloth was next. He hadn't gotten out of bed for several moons. Sleeping didn't work. It only allowed for his mind to produce painful memories of his master and relive them. Nothing worked.

All he could do was let nostalgia flood his demonic brains. Memories of his young earl when they first met came to mind. His eyes turned dull once again filling that empty hole. He didn't know nor did he understand what this was. He could only remember that little boy reaching out to him. The torn sad sapphire blue jewels the beautiful boy owned. He remembered how small that young boy's hand was in his own larger one. Sebastian snapped. Sending yet another beautiful vase to an awful end against the stone walls of the dungeons.

The demon growled yet again. It wasn't a regular growl. No, this one was one that belonged to a beast. A strong and feared beast that's wanted to rampage through the nearest city. Frustration and anger boiling his last few nerves. 'Why do I feel? I shouldn't have to feel! I fucking hate this. I hate everything! AND CIEL! YES. ITS ALL HIS FAULT IM LIKE THIS!' He punched the thick stone wall. The stone split in two.

_'It was meant to happen... His fate was to die... So why... Why do I want him back?'_ He ran to the bathroom and stuck his head under the shower head. Anger cooling down and more grief bitting at him. "You were meant to die... Why.. Did you... Make me linger..? .. This hurts.. So why can't I actually get angered at you for this?" His voice was husky and low from growling the inner beast he kept.

_"You lied..."_ That smile of his master seeping through the forbidden zone in Sebastian's mind.

"Did I? Did I really lie? I told you I never lie." Sebastian's voice didn't hold any bitterness like he intended. There was only a hurting hit with the tone he used, that only reflected the inner pain Sebastian felt. The water hitting his head cooled him down and concealed the tears slipping through the strong barriers.

"You said demons couldn't love." His body's turn in remembering that stroke on his cheek his master gave him. A sob escaping his strained throat.

"Stop it... Why do you get to control me like this... When you left already...?" His voice shook like a great monument ageing and decaying and giving into it's own weight. "I can't... STOP IT.. " he slammed his head onto the tile wall of the shower wall. Dark red blood slid down his sad demonic face.

"Love." Painful memories striking him and lashing out at him of sweet moments with his master. Tired of fighting the pain he let himself indulge in the sweetness of the past.

* * *

_"Sebastian? Do demons feel like humans feel?" The young master spoke after a few days of being saved by the demon. It has intrigued him that the child would consider that he would feel at all. Sebastian grinned broadly. _

_"I don't believe we do, my lord. I know that demons can take more physical pain than humans. And I'm not sure demons have as much emotions as humans. So to answer your question, no, we don't feel the way humans do." The boy stared at him and pouted slightly. He was up to something. It made Sebastian grin more. _

_"You're boring, Sebastian." The boy resorted to stuffing cake into his little mouth. This was much amusement for the demon. _

_"Were you expecting something differently, my lord? I am a demon. A creature humans fear most apart from the devil himself. I trust you know that much already." He served the boy his usual afternoon tea. Ah that aroma he missed._

_"I know... Still, surely you must feel things somewhat similar to humans." _

_An eyebrow raised on Sebastian's face. Concern entered his mind. What exactly was his master implying? "My lord, perhaps you ought to be more specific with your question." He grinned broadly. The boy stared at him. His eyes looked the stoic but they had those sad pools of loneliness inside. Sebastian couldn't help but stare back, completely drawn to them. Noticing the stare was being returned the boy looked away rushed and eat his cake. Dismissing everything he had been babbling about. _

_Sebastian blinked a couple of times and smirked slightly trying not to chuckle. Oh this child was adorable. He knew he couldn't say that. It was one of their little unspoken rules. Just like he knew that if he pressed on the issue his master would only change the topic. Truly, these times were simpler. Much easier to handle and definitely not painful at all. _

The demon laid in the floor of the shower. Drenched clothes sticking to him like his attempt to keep himself together. His eyes looked empty and dull. Their usual mischievous glint was gone and forgotten. This wasn't right. This felt wrong. Why was he like this? How much times had he asked himself that? Why was it so difficult to forget someone that was meant to be forgotten? Why was this the first time he had even noticed this? What was Ciel the only one able to untie him up to this point. He knew he was grieving. But why?

_"Do demons love?" That melodious voice asked in his head._

_"No, my lord. We aren't capable to feel such a pure emotion like that. The closest we get to that isn't a pleasant for the person we feel it for. A demon's 'love' is possessive and suffocating. We feel jealousy more than anything when we love. Jealousy that others may be interested in our 'loved' ones or may take them away. That's when we get territorial and possessive." They were both seated on a small gazebo nicely decorated with flowers and the likes. Ciel was reading a book and Sebastian stood by next to him. _

_"So if another demon or human was to take interest in a person you 'loved'.. What lengths would you go to keep your 'loved' one?" Mismatched sapphire and violet orbs tore themselves away from the pages of his book and stared up at his butler. Sebastian's eyes glowed a magenta colour. His face was straight and serious. _

_"Demon's jealousy, my lord? Death is short to follow it, of course." His master kept staring. Wonder swirled deep within them. Ciel looked back to his book with a nod, understanding he probably shouldn't press forward with the subject even though it fascinated him. _

"Why didn't you continue with the questions?" The demon asked out loud, once again back to reality from his short trip to his world of memories. His attempts to get rid of questions that pestered him was to ask them out loud.

He was alone. There was no one. Not a single demon or person to ask these questions to. All the servants were dead. His master was gone and took away with him his freedom. Sebastian, for the first time ever, felt alone. He has always been by himself yet never felt it.

"Everyone likes to be alone but never feel it. Hah..." The ex-butler began to laugh as if this was the most hilarious thing ever. A broken, torn and empty Sebastian laid on the cold shower floor with the shower turned on, laughing.

A lonely demon who missed his master. Grieving for him. His laugher ceased.

The scarred hand he had the contracted engraved to, shimmered. The limb feeling as if there was bugs crawling under the contract. It made him shiver. He didn't know what this was. It intrigued him. The contract only ever did this when Ciel was alive. Why would it be doing that now? His master was burn little over ten moons ago. Burned by Sebastian too. This made the demon get up. Slowly raising up to his feet and turning off the water from the shower.

What was this?

The sensation left as soon as it came. Sebastian went back to bed after changing his drenched clothes. 'It was probably nothing to worry about...' Laying down and resting himself from all this Sebastian once again slipped into a world much better than his current one. Leaving his memories and desires get the better of him

"Oh the memories..."

* * *

Thanks for reading, my lovely viewer ;3

This has been His Butler, Memories

What did you think that strange feeling was on sebby's hand?

Will he ever get the hint that he is in love?

**Next Chapter: His Master, Light in Darkness**

||Ame


	5. His Master, Light in Darkness

**Disclaimer: **We all by know should know I don't own black butler!

If it was there would be more hints of yaois then there al ready was.

Thanks to Kai and the reviewers for your loveliness. Thanks to all the viewers and everything

* * *

It was a cold calm evening of a lovely December 25th. A wonderful day for families and friends to gather around and celebrate the season of happiness and joy. At least that's how the humans viewed the day. For many creatures of the night it was an awful migraine to hear the jingle of the bells or the choir singing another over sang song. Many returned back to their realm in this time, in order to prevent such insignificant days. At least the ones with what little pride they had left for being recognised as a creature of the night by other night crawlers.

This leads us to a special train station on the outskirts of Surrey, England. A young man that looked almost too beautiful to be a man stood on the lonely platform. He wore a thick black coat and a lovely blue scarf made from a very soft material. His ears were shielded by big ear muffs that warmed the side of his head and wore black jeans with big boots with fur on the inside. Small visible puffs left the man only to inhale the freezing air around.

_'She said this train is never late... Ugh.' _He took off his mittens and got a ticket out of his pocket. "Midnight... Platform 2.. Yes now where is the bloody train." Annoyance naturally leaving his voice like it was a regular tone for him. It was indeed a regular tone. A frown forming on the young man's perfect face.

The ticket was then shoved into his pocket again and the pocket was clicked shut, for the safety of the ticket. Sighing deeply the man leaned on the lamp post. Thoughts of a conversations surfaced.

_"Remember, Smile, you MUST be on time! There is only one train per week. You MUST catch this one in order to get here on time." The stern voice of her usually easy-going aunt spoke in the depths of his mind._

_"Honestly Aunt Angelina, it's fine. It's the 21st century here. I will set an alarm clock and get there on time." He sounded bored even in his own head. This made his aunt giggle in return of the exchange. _

_"Oh you. Get there nice and early. I don't want to spend another night away from my darling dear little-" _

_"I'm a hundred and thirty three years old, Aunt. I'm taller than you AND live in another realm. Am I really little?" Angela could feel the annoyance and sass being shot at her, making her burst into laugher. _

_"Oh but you're so adorable and cute! I can't forget when you were born and you were so little!" A deep sigh left Smile. _He couldn't get angry with his aunt for that. He was born on December 25th. On that day Angela lost two people she loved most dear but gained a cute little dear of a nephew.

His mother had named him Smile for two reasons. One, because she wanted her son to live up to his name and smile everyday. And two, she dreamed of her cute little boy smiling with the most wonderful smile ever. She never got to see her little boy smile. No one had ever seen Smile smile. He hadn't even as a baby. He was born without a smile.

He sighed once more, snapping out of his thoughts. It's was cold and snowy. "I hope the damned train has some catering." Just as he said, that the train appeared out of the darkness. It huffed and puffed white clouds into the cold December midnight air. It was a old steam engine on the rails of where modern trains ran. All the windows were fogged up and the lights were on in most carriages. The doors opened some people got out. Smile hurried to the nearest door eager to get into the warm carriage for his journey home.

He got inside and got his ticket stamped with red ink. The red ink reminding him of blood. Thank heavens he had dinner. He hurried off to a seat near the heater. Taking his coat off and peeling away the warmth it gave him, only to be welcomed by a warmer environment. Smile rubbed his only exposed eye. He had woken up at 6 pm which was early for a vampire in winter. He yawned. It was now midnight and still sleep was lingering in his body. Why must he be so fragile?

_'I need to get my back checked and my eyes need to be tested yet again?'_ He mentally sighed. _'Aunt Angelina will take care of it.. She was a practising doctor. I don't want to go back to the hospital to get it checked..' _He stared out into the darkness outside. Slowly he leaned against the window frame.

_'Honestly.. How unlucky must I get? My name is Smile but ironically I can't smile. I'm a vampire that has a weak lower half and- ah let's not go into THAT again.' His hand went up and touched his covered right eye. He rubbed it a bit. 'I'm a cursed child... The mark of a demon on my eye and weak legs. Why me..?'_ His expression was shielded by his stoic façade. Anger began mixing in his blood. He sighed, letting it go before his anger got the best of him.

_'It's like I was fated to have a life of dependency on others... Except the mark scares everyone away.. What would become of me when my aunt gets tired? Sure I have a stable job in the human realm.. But these humans aren't used to immortal creatures. If they were to know .. There would be two approaches. The-twilight-fans-bite-me-and-we-can-live-together approach or the slayer approach.'_ Yet another mental sigh. _'Bloody humans and their overly active imaginations. We don't view humans as partners. HAH! Over my useless vampiric body. Humans are more like pets. Imagine the pain that would come with having a human as a partner- actually never mind. I have better things to think about.' _

Satisfied with his decision, Smile opened his suit case. His belongings had been scrambled up and thrown in. He rummaged through the ball of clothing and got out a book.

"Monsieur?" A short blonde young woman-no that was a man. The young blonde man was dressed in a maid costume with lots of white frills. The guy was staring at him with a small blush on his girly face. He looked around his early 20's, Like Smile. Smile stared at the guy for a minute with confusion and a bit startled, not that he would show that.

"Yes?" He asked the 'maid' as a sign that he had Smile's attention. The maid smiled broadly and blushed a bit more. "Would you like anything to drink or eat? We have a menu here for you" the maid gave him a menu. This was complicated for him. He wanted to address him but was unsure if he should address the maid as a male or a female. And he certainly didn't want to be rude. His aunt would give him an earful if she found out. Best not to.

"What's your name?" He took the menu that was being offered, even through he knew what he wanted already. He glanced through the drinks as he waited for the answer from the maid. His pale fingers holding the menu and folded it shut again. As he looked up at the maid who was yet to answer.

"It's Alois." The maid answered looking a tad excited that they were exchanging names. Or so he thought. Smile nodded.

"I will have an Earl grey tea, thanks." He handed the menu back to Alois, staring back outside's darkness. His voice was straight out like a command more than a normal response, clearly not going to continue the conversation. Alois just pouted and went off to get the tea.

_'Wow, I can be a dick to people. That guy has something familiar about him. Hm.. Nah it's probably nothing.' _

* * *

_"You... what happened?" The voice was so wonderful and deep but was so sad and dripping with guilt and remorse. The face was blurry. Everything was spinning like a the tea cup rides in festivals. Everything hurt. It hurt so much but he felt safe._

_"I broke the contract.. Ciel.. I'm so sorry..." There was a sensation of warm arms wrapped tighter around his smaller frame. The voice shook which made him worry so much. Anxiety coursing through his body. 'Ciel? Broken? Contract?... What the hell is happening?' His conscious mind was fighting to wake from this dream that felt too real. _

_There was silent sobs. There was this sensation of calm pens despite the pain. "Ciel… please.." The voice begged. 'Stop it! What is this? I need to wake up from this dream!' The voice's sob broke through the chaos of thoughts and panic that was becoming ciel's mind. His thoughts stopped. _

_"Please… hold on my lord." He felt something softened smooth on his hand. Soft, smooth and flawless that was a bit cold but, warm enough to be warmer than his own hands. There was a warmth from this action that truly put him at peace. He felt everything going numb._

_"You lied... you said demons... couldn't love." His voice suddenly heard through this but, faded as soon as it came. There was a short pause before he felt a pair of warm lips rightfully taking his own. The feeling was short and sweetly right. This feeling made him crash back out of his slumber. _

Both of his eyes snapping open. His right eye glowing as if had been awoken from a long slumber. The shock making him pant. He pressed the medical eye patch to his eye. His arms shaking a bit. 'It was only a dream.. Only a dream... Yes.. An awful one.' He looked around with his exposed eye. They were still moving on the train. He looked down to his stuff. Everything was there and on top of the suit case rested a long forgotten earl grey tea. The pale slender fingers took the cup into their grasp. Quickly needing to be calmed. He downed the tea like it was a shot. His head hurt a bit and his right eye was open and awake. Looking through the darkness of the eyepatch for the light. It was desperately moving. As if calling for someone.

Suddenly it stopped and focused forwards, seeking the Light in Darkness.

* * *

Sorry if it wasn't to your liking. It was a big skip of time but, ciel is back or should I say 'Smile'

Smile is one of the alias ciel has. (season 3 ref)

Also madam red is back and Alois made an appearance here. Only briefly. I thought Smile should address his aunt as 'Aunt Angelica' instead of madam red. These are reborns if you weren't sure.

So in other words, sebby has been stuck in hell for a bit longer than he should have, hehehe oops ;3;'

Comment if you would like to see more of.

We might have Lizzy and Grell appearing in the future chapters

Anyways, thanks for read His master - Light in Darkness.

**Next Chapter: His Master, Home**

||Ame


	6. His Master, Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

Warm air greeted the young pale man as the doors of a townhouse opened and a women much older than him came out. Throwing her arms around him she pulled him into a crushing hug.

"A-aunt Angelina... I can't breathe." The young man's strained voice didn't stop the hug. The bags on either side of Smile dropped with a clank clank on the stone floor. The thin arms of the boy twitched a bit but wrapped around his aunt's thin waist.

"Oh my dear darling Smile! You haven't grown at all! You're still as young as the night! Come in! come in!" Angelina dragged the boy inside, letting the servant take care of the two bags that were dropped. Smile couldn't even get a word in about his height. His arm was being pulled inside with his aunt babbling about how adorable and small he was and that he must eat some more. Everything was going so fast around him. So much questions at the same time. Next thing he knew he was sitting in the dark modern living room.

"So tell me, how is the study of human behaviour?" His aunt asked as she poured thick wine into a elegant wine glass. Her voice was displaying her excitement and interest, hiding an underlying sense of hostility towards the subject. "Wine?" Her arm extended out offering the glass of rich thick wine. He accepted. Extending his arm to meet hers and taking the wine glass.

"Interesting enough to keep me there for a couple of decades more." He spoke sipping on the wine, looking at the coffee table in between the two separate sofas. The tone used was a plain, calm and emotionless tone, hinting boredom and his reluctance to talk of this subject to his aunt. Tension always began to build up at the mention of the subject.

Angelina stopped pouring wine on her glass, fixing her attention on her nephew. The tranquility of her nephew made her irritation grow just that little bit further inside but she put it aside. Choosing that the best thing to do right now, was to be calm about this matter and whine comically since being serious would only increase unwanted tension.

"Whaaaa-? What do you mean a couple of decades!? I can't believe you! You want to spend more time with humans than with your wonderful and beautiful aunty!" She dramatically placed her hand of her forehead. "Oh how lonely you make me." Smile just rolled his exposed eye. "At least tell me what you're currently studying!" Angelica grinned at her nephew. She knew the boy would talk about this since it's in his field of interest.

"I'm currently studying the ties that human have to 'supernatural' creatures. I'm looking at a particular mansion in England." Smile sipped on more wine before putting down the sweet wine. Angelina looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Her surprise showing through her face. She also put her glass down.

"Are you trying to communicate with...you know ..."

Smile looked at the portrait of his parents that hang in the wall. Loneliness coursing through his fragile body. Letting out a sigh, he turned to face her aunt's ruby eyes. "Why would I bring danger closer to myself in the shape I am in?" His voice laced with amusement and his eyes seemed cold and prideful. This only caused more confusion on Angelina's mind as to what was the child's motives.

"I don't want something like _that_ near me until I know I have complete power over _it_"

Cold bitterness dripped out of Smile's voice. Like a snake injecting venom into its prey, whilst it wrapped itself around its prey. He glared at the window with more hatred forming inside him. Hatred for his own weakened state. Angelina always worried about this side of his nephew. Every time they met, this side was bigger. "So what do you know about the house then? You know the one you're studying." Change of subject. Good.

"It belonged to a noble family. The family was known for their close bond with the English queen. Victoria, I believe was the queen's name. The original manor was burned down to the ground and the Lord and Lady of the house along with it. Their son, the young earl, didn't. He went missing for a year or two, I believe. He came back but then died two years later of his return." Smile voice spoke emotionlessly. It made Angelina frown.

"Does it bore you? It sounds like a lot for a frail human boy to go through." Smile shook his head and took a sip from his wine glass.

"No no that's not it. It feels weird being there. That's all." He put the glass back down and leaned back not the couch sort of half dazed in thought._ '_The atmosphere around that house is so dense..'

"Then what's wrong with it?" His aunt's soft voice broke him out of thoughts. He shook his head, assuring it was nothing.

"There's nothing _wrong_, there is just things that don't work. Like where was the child of 5 go? Why is the house under my study list? Why does the manner look like the exact replica of the old one? Also, _how _was it re-build so quickly after the last fire? Why are there no evidence to show the child being ill the last few months before his death? There are too much questions left unanswered and I think it will be too troublesome to do the full investigation on the family." Angelina smiled and chuckled. Smile looked at his aunt with a soft blush and irritation showing through.

"Oh you're so adorable when you rant about things!"

"Stop I'm not cute!"

* * *

Warm soapy water was heating the tired body of our young confused Smile. His eyes were shut and he head rested on the edge of the tub. His hair drenched and slicked back revealing his pale flawless face. His breath was soft and calm. His mind was drifted in his thoughts.

'So the kid was a noble.. That mean he must have been betrothed. I didn't see any paintings of fiancés or anything though. He must have not married, odd at the era this is in. Maybe if I dig up a little more on the recent family archives I will find something... It's odd.. Why would the kid be so important?.. Now that I think about it there aren't many files on the number of servants the manor had. That would probably help with picturing how weird things got. One kid can't do much damage.. Unless it's the servants that are the ones that I'm meant to be researching about..' There was a knock on the door. Smile sat up at the sudden noise. His eyes fixed on the door. His thoughts paused their tracks.

"Who is it?" He growled back with annoyance already too high since the moment he got home. Without further comment the door was burst open. Smile ducked down into the water and covered his eye. A flaming red-head strutted in.

"Oh why it's you again." The red's voice seemed half-pleased to see him.

Smile glared at the red-head. "Who are you?! And what are you doing-Do you mind? I'm bathing.." The all too famous red-head grin his sharp teeth and giggled.

"Oh I don't mind at all, although I would have preferred I would catch my dear Bassy~ instead of you." Smile frowned.

"Who?" Grell's eyebrow twitched.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN_ 'WHO?'_ YOUR DEMONIC SEXY BUTLER THATS ALWAYS NEXT TO YOU. OH SO PAINFULLY RESERVED AND AT YOUR DISPOSAL!" Grell's arms became flags as he swung them around to make a point. This only irritated Smile further.

"Look, I don't know what you're babbling about. Just get out. I'm. bathing."

Grell pouted. "Still as irritable and annoying little brat as the day we met, I see." Smile was just beyond confused.

"JUST GET OUTTTT!" He began throwing anything at his reach, at the flaming flamboyant shinigami in red.

"WHY YOU- FINE" Grell picked up the soap bars and aimed it at the naked vampire in the bathtub. "SO YOU REFUSE TO TELL ME WHERE MY BASSY IS AND NOW YOU THROW STUFF AT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE?! OH~ NO MISTER!" The shinigami began shouting in the midst of the new mayhem forming in the bathroom.

"I DONT EVEN KNOW YOU, YOU PSYCHOPATH! LET ALONE THIS BUTLER YOU SAY I HAVE!" Smile grabbed the shower head and turned on the hot water, spraying at Shinigami with hot water and making the floor a new mess of soap and wet towels and a burning Shinigami.

Grell screamed as the water made contact with his face. "MY MAKEUP!"

"What on earth is going on?" Angelina walked inside. She dropped a pile of towels on the floor. Smile froze. His aunt was nice but when she was angry it was best to move to another dimension until she is calm. He cringed. It would seem that Grell also knew this as he stopped squawking madness and let his mascara run down his face. Angelica burst into a fit of laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA" She held onto the door frame and held her stomach and continued to laugh uncontrollably.

Smile and Grell looked at each other like 'is that a good sign?' They turned back to Angelina now on the floor, laughing at their faces. "OH MERCI HAHAH OH I knew you two would be perfect!" Smile now had a confused expression. Grell had an shocked one.

"_THIS_ IS YOUR NEPHEW? Oh hon, nu nu I need a maaaaann." Smile's eyebrow twitched in anger.

"Oh but he is adorable! And a gentleman! Is it coz he is shorter?" His aunt fought for him but in only irritated him to the core even more.

"No, I am a man, this _thing_ is just too old for a man." He bit back at Grell.

Grell glared. "EHSCUSE YOU! You are a baby!"

"I'm not old! Just.. Mature!" Smile grabbed a towel and wrapped himself with it. He hopped out of the tub. Standing, he was same height as Grell. Grell glared at him. Smile glared back.

'Old man'

'Brat'

Smile walked out. Seeing as his bath was so rudely interrupted by a psycho stranger that's friends with his aunt.

'Ah.. Why can't I just go back home?... None of this happens there. Seriously, the carols and bells are better than this..'

Home. What was home?

* * *

Thanks for reading! We have Grell being amazing as he is in this chapter. It's a bit of crack to make up for the sad!Sebby moments and ciel's death

What do you guys think of this chapter?

Ciel is studying human behaviour so he is in university! (If you were wondering) Angelina is in her thirties (300 years, she was pretty much reborn into vampireness straight up). Grell is the same as in the anime so he is forever handsome and fabulous!

**Thanks so much to people who reviewed! **

Akairi- thanks so much for putting up with my errors and your fabulous editing ;3; much internet kitties flying at you

Ame is a loser - Akairi

**Next Chapter: His Master, Nightmares**

||Ame


	7. His Master, Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own kuroshitsuji. This hasn't been edited so it's riddled with errors :( (English is my second language.) so my apologies in advanced. **

* * *

Mirrors. Mirrors are said to reflect one's truths. It was also said to be the window to the other worlds. Many of these believes were from the human world but, there have been mirrors found around in the vampire realm that had a connection to the demon realm. Smile was currently studying this particular mirror on broad day light. He didn't want to come across it at night. He wasn't /scared/ per se. Just cautious of his actions. He was already cursed, there was no need from more stuff done to him.

'Just don't stare at it.. It should be okay..' He thought in his head like a mantra. The aura around this mirror was thick and dense. He finished wiping the border of the mirror. The instructions was to make no physical contact with the actual glass of the mirror.

'The professor said not to fret about this. That it should be safe if I accidentally brush past it but, I'm not risking it. Knowing that /that/ can find me easier that way.' He moved away from the mirror. Not making eye contact with his work, his limbs carried him away from the mirror. The feeling that he was being watched intensified as he came closer to the door.

'_I-it's nothing.'_

His hand extended to the door knob. The temperature of the room dropped a bit. His nerves at edge and all hairs on stand. His finger tips glided on the dull gold handle.

_Don't look back or you will be found._

There was a shattering noise. Like glass slowly cracking. Fear and adrenaline ran through Smile. His chest felt tight. The air was thicker. His hand took the handle and opened the door. He ran out and closed the door locking it and running out of the building.

_I didn't look back. I didn't. Nothing is wrong, right?_

He ran fast to the study of his professor of occult studies. He burst through with panic in his only exposed eye. Disappointment only greeted him with the site. The room was empty.

'Shit.. Where could he have gone?' He closed the door and ran to the next possible location. The library. Why was this man always disappearing off when he was needed most?

Down three flights of marble stairs, his legs becoming weary. Fear fueling his journey to find someone. The feeling that he was being chased and watched never left him. His senses told him to run. To get out. To disappear. He needed oxygen. Things were becoming too much.

'It's still watching me. I need to get away.'

Oxygen running through his system, making him puff in excess. His legs gave away, in the middle of the courtyard. It was a rainy day. There was only a light drizzle. He sat down on the edge of the fountain. The sounds of the light rain on the water calming his sense. It didn't shake away the feeling that he was being watched but it helped him distract his nerves for a bit.

Huffing. That all he could do right now. Sleepiness kicking into his system. Sudden drain of his energy many his eyes shut. He fell backwards into the fountain. The freezing water didn't wake him up. His body drifted down like he was submerged into a lake. Like this he would see the bubbles, his fall caused, rushing up to meet the air. His head touched the bottom of the fountain. It was a deep fountain, and his body didn't have any oxygen.

Sleepy.

So.. Tired..

There was a suffocating warmth around him. Tranquility was the last word in his mind at the moment. His mouth felt awful like he had been punched with a brick across the jaw. Eyes so tired, they refused to open. Whispers began at his ear. His right eye shot open with a head splitting pain to his very almost inhaled water at the sensation of the extreme pain.

_"Ciel. Ciel. My lord. Ciel. Call for me. You need me. You know my name. Call for me." _

There was a feeling of arms around him everything else around him feeling more dense. The arms dragging him deeper into the fountain. But he had already reached the bottom. He was pressed against the stone floor of the fountain.

_"Call for me" _

What was the word? What was this voice? Who was he meant to call? Why did his covered eye hurt? Confusion filling his mind. Lack of oxygen now being a trouble. He moved his hands to reach upwards to the surface. The suffocating arms pulled him down completely. His arms now beside him. What was the name? His marked eye hurt so much.

_"You know my name."_

The voice taunted him. Messed with him. Cruelly testing his patience. He began to fight the force pulling him to the bottom of the fountain. He wasn't going to give in. His mind was strong but his lungs suffering. He could see people on the surface. They were reaching out to him.

_"You can't run from me, my lord."_

_Stop it_.

He reached up to the people on the surface. The voice chuckled amused by his struggle and pain. Irritation spreading with a cooling sensation as the suffocating warmth left him. He didn't know what the hell this was. It was attacking him. This is serious. And it's getting out of hand.

_"You're mine"_

"NO." He barked under water, turning into unaudible vibrations and bubbles to the much disturbed water. More chuckles. His hand made contact with another. He was instantly pulled out into the freezing air. His body began to tremble. He gasped for oxygen as soon as he was out. Gripping tightly onto the edge of the fountain and on to the hand of the stranger helping him up.

"Are you alright Smile?!" The soaking young man looked at the hand to see his cousin Elizabeth holding his hand and helping him out. He went pale. This wasn't good. Elizabeth wasn't meant to be the one helping him out. He sort of expected someone else. Someone else but he didn't know who. He stared at her blankly.

"L-Lizzie? What are you doing here?" He asked her snapping out of his thoughts as she took off her coat and covered him with it.

"Helping you out the fountain silly! Come, let's go inside! You will freeze like this." She dragged him inside. Smile took notice of her cousin's firm grip on his arm. It scared him how strong this damsel could be. She pretended to be upset by things but, she was very tough inside.

"H-hang on, L-Lizzie, what are you doing at my university is what I meant. N-not saying it's not lovely to see you, it's just... Odd." Explaining what he mean was alway good with Lizzie before she took it the wrong way. He remembered one day he said he would play dress ups with her but, it turned out into a horrible dress fitting experience he wish he could forget. He shuddered at the memory.

Upon stepping into the building, they were greeted by a group of teachers and students that had seen the incident and were worried. Smile trying to explain the situation but was only interrupted by questions from teachers. Until Lizzie spoke up.

"Heheh he has been studying a lot you see. It must have been fatigue. He is fine now right, Smile? Heheh." She smiled beautifully at the teachers and dragged her cousin away. "We must get home though. You'll catch a cold!" Smile narrowed his eyes. There was something up. Lizzie doesn't talk like that unless she is in a real hurry to get home.

Nor would she put so much effort into getting him home like now. They were in the car ride back to his aunt's house.

It clicked.

"This isn't one of your kidnapping schemes again, right?" She visually cringed at the question. She grinned apologetically. "N-no aunty Angelica called me. She said you haven't been home for a few days. And she was worried."

He cringed at the thought of the flaming red -head that interrupted his bath. 'Stupid psycho-reaper.. And his stupid comments.. Hah. It like he knew me but we never met.'

"So yea! But if you want to try cute dresses we can! I would absolutely love it-"

"No." He turned his face to the window. His cousin pouted.

"Oh but you looked lovely last time!" She whined at him.

"Forget it, Lizzie. I was asleep and you took advantage of that." He glanced back at her. She was pouting more, looking really upset. "Don't give me that face. You know you don't do that to someone with their guard down."

She sighed. "Worth it."

He scoffed. "It would be the same as dressing you in man's clothing, Elizabeth!"

"So?"

He turned to fully face his cousin now. Surprised with the answer. "That's your answer?"

"Yea, I don't really see the big deal. I think if it's cute on the person then they should wear it! No matter their gender or if it's pants or skirts! If you worry about things like that, things get dull and boring! It's better to keep options open!" She replied with a grin and a little giggle at the end. His eye softened a bit.

'I truly envy you, Elizabeth... Your smile is so bright it's blinding sometimes and contagious. Except, even that contagious smile doesn't do anything to me. How happy you must be to be able to express that joy inside you.' He glanced at the window again with a calm expression. Lizzie giggled again.

"You know, sometimes it feels like it's been so long since we have seen each other. It feels so refreshing and calming to see you again!" She bounced on her seat a bit. "It feels like we have met long ago though.. In our past lives maybe." The girl glanced outside the car with a smile on her face. Her cousin frowned at the comment. He glanced at her. He knew what she meant. There had always been this relationship between them. It was strong and gentle. Like a human relationship. But stronger.

When they were kids Lizzie had spend years under the impression that she was smile's bride-to-be. Many of they games together had been tea parties and mummies and daddies. Lizzie refused Smile to play board games, when they grew up though. The memories making the mood lighten in the car.

Buildings and trees went by quick. The light of the outside world not affecting the stained windows or their occupants inside. Everything was calm and quiet. Slowly his breathing slowed down and evened out. His mind slipping into slumber. Not exactly a safer place to be at the moment, but for the moment it was calm. Dreams were rare to begin with but with his right eye hurting and open, dreams would soon become a rare delicacy.

His right eye was open and waiting. Waiting for that someone. For that particular creature that would claim him. That would drag him into the darkness and never leave him.

His right eye was awoken.

His marked eye was glowing and waiting for the matching marked hand.

This was the start of never ending nightmares.

* * *

**Thanks for reading~**

**Once again sorry about the errors if you see any or if some parts didn't make sense. I will get it edited soon and replace this with that**

I hope you guys liked Lizzie here. I reckon if Sebastian wasn't there, ciel would be a bit dependent of Lizzie and she would be badass.

Idk, I sorta like badass Lizzie. She is like an onee-San type :O

I reckon she should have def been the badass female in the anime like she is in the manga

**Also OMFG thank you so much! Lonely paths has 1'200+ views! **

Like WOW

Thanks to the amazing people who favourited and followed myself or this story

**Just. Thank you **

**Next Chapter - His Butler, Awoken**

||Ame


	8. His Butler, Awoken

Thanks to so much people this week! Last chapter got so much views it surprised me! I'm sorry if I haven't posted sooner. I have been dealing with a bit as of late. My school production took a good portion! I'm also sorry that this hadn't been edited. I'm close to the end of a trimester so I'm getting ready for exams. Ugh.

I have been writing heaps though! I shall post as soon as I find time :(

Y

**Disclaimer: I don't own kuroshitsuji**

* * *

Days, weeks, years. They didn't matter anymore. No matter what sin it was that Sebastian committed. It wasn't fun. There wasn't anyone to tell him off for it. There wasn't a single filling meal. Not a grin of mischief. Not a wink of sleep.

Days were only spend doing nothing but eating souls and drinking that ridiculous drink humans had called alcohol or spirits. Hah. All this drink did was cause an empty hollow sensation and then numbness over that sensation. It was sweet though. Still, it didn't aid his thirst. Just like eating didn't cure his hunger.

These were the 3rd and 4th consequences of a broken contract. He wasn't even aware how long he had been in hell for. Not that it mattered. Time was just a human thing to worry for. When you have eternity to live for and so much rules to break, there isn't much you worry about.

Love wasn't something he wanted. Love was also just a human thing to worry for. He didn't want to but he did. It just sort of happened. And it wasn't because it's against the demon rules. Hah, another funny joke. Demons with rules.

No, love wasn't something he wanted because all good things must end. That's the reason eternal creatures didn't build relationships. That was the very reason. It hurts to see the ones you love die, but after a while, you just can't love. You are so broken and empty. You just become this broken empty hollow creature that will weep and be clingy at the first opportunity to be loved.

At least that's how it had been in the days of the ancient.

This is why 'demons can't love' or 'angels are too pure for an intimate relation'. This is why humans can only fantasises what it would be like to love someone eternally. This was why humans romanticised 'eternal love'. Truth be, there was no such a thing and only those dumb enough to seek love will only be greeted with disappointment at the fact that they can't love eternally. That concept needed to die out. Die out very fast.

Love...

A part of Sebastian did wonder sometimes, when it was quiet and safe, how things would have been like if he could 'love' like a human. To deceived and blind himself, to admire Ciel whole heartedly. And to feel passion and sweetness. It seemed like a wonderful idea. It seemed so perfect. To be loved without means or question. It would have felt so warm. Sebastian had always been curious as to how you 'love' or 'fall in love'. It was odd for him. He knew lust. It was a sin after all but, it was different to love. It made him confused as to how exactly it worked. And the more he thought of it the more confusing it became.

Right now, our famous demon was walking through an alleyway after a dark moon of drinking and eating. He was dragging the body of a male human on the stone floor. His heels clicking against the hard stone surface. With a swift flick of his arm and he had thrown the human to the dumpster. The hard smacking sound of a skull cracking echoed through the empty silent alleyway. The crimson eyes that once glowed with mischief, only held boredom now. Hunger and thirst riddled his system. Anger already at its limit. Destruction was his only relief.

The lonely moon was shining blue like the many human moons. Remembering was such a horrid thing. Crimson eyes meeting the glowing blue orb. The hole was only getting larger, he knew that. His stomach growled like a famished beast. What was he to do to cure this disease better known as 'feelings'? They weren't something a demon should have. This was his fault.

This was the consequences of a broken contract.

Sluggishly making his way home. Home was a funny concept for him too. Home. What was home? Did your home depend on others? Sometimes these questions attacked at him at random. Everyday he felt like he was less of demon. Was that a bad thing? He didn't even know anymore. All he knew was hunger and pain.

Strolling around the dark night was an old pass time. It was a time to breathe. A time to wonder things and think of evil and what was going to be his next meal. Now walking seemed pointless. Everything had been taken from him. Nothing was fun. Nothing solved his hunger. And he most definitely didn't want to think about his next meal. Not after Ciel.

'I should have known it was too good.. I don't regret it.. I just- AHHHGGGGH stop it!' He came to a stop and stared at the moon. 'I wonder if I have been here for the amount of time I need to complete.. A lot of moons... Have passed.'

The air suddenly became a lot more thinner. The aura being lifted a bit. His marked hand hissed with steam rising from the mark. Eyes widen as they stared at the steam. Suddenly a pulse was felt. The mark was pulsing. It was awake. It felt different but it was alive. It didn't matter right now. Their mark was pulsing! It was alive again. This could only mean one thing.

His master was reborn and must have awoken his eye.

Just for a moment, for the tiniest moment, Sebastian smiled. It was small but, it was genuine. Quickly, the smile turned into a smirk. To have awoken his eye so suddenly, meant that his master had contact with demons or was in a state of trauma or both. He wondered how his master might be this time.

'Its time to search for him.. His eye must be hurting after all.. And no one can numb that away.. But me.' His eyes, revived by the pulse, shined with new mischief and amusement once more. Black feathers appeared and slowly glided down onto the path, as Sebastian extended his large jet black wings. They extended and stretched. It had been a long time since they had been used. They flapped and lifted Sebastian off the floor and began their journey to the human realm.

'He wouldn't be far from the mansion. Best to wait there for him.. It will be only natural that he is pulled towards the mansion.' He grinned at the thought.

His master had awoken his pulse.

It just clicked then. It was an awful thought. 'Am I.. Running to him? Am I... Being.. A dog?..' He shook away the thought. No. He wasn't running to his master. He was waiting for him in an old mansion and see how he gets there. There was no way he was being a dog. Dogs don't do that. It would be amusing to see his new/old master get to the mansion. In a way he was luring him in.

His master had awoken his mischief.

'He probably won't remember anything.. No, he won't remember anything.. This will be interesting..' He pushed the pangs on his chest away. They weren't needed now. He needed to focus on flying out of the demon realm. These feelings should die the moment he makes contact with his master. It excited him, to finally get rid of these awful feelings.

His master had awoken him.

* * *

Thank you so much reading! I'm just like ((((；ﾟДﾟ))))))) and then *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

I'm sorry if it sounds rushed A

Next chapter: His Master, Searching

||Ame


	9. His Master, Searching

**Disclaimer: me no owns kuroshitsuji. Ubububu (~ - n -)~**

* * *

Heavy books and dust were being moved out of the old study room. The decaying covers of the books had a thick layer of dust on them. Age had been merciless with them. Smile glanced aound the luxurious room. Sighing at the thick dust but loving the tranquility the silence brought to him. He was back in the mansion he was searching.

'The Phantomhive manor... Hasn't been touched in centuries.. What a funny name. Phantomhive.' His thin pale fingers gently gliding on the old aged pages of the family records. His eyes skimming and absorbing information, in search for something to explain the oddness of the manor.

'Honestly, there must have been something... Anything to keep it safe from two wars and land hunters and real state agencies. This house hasn't even been touched since the servants left. Ugh.. Where is the deaths in this book? There must have been records of accidents that happened in the manor.'

Footsteps herd caused Smile to look up from the records book. His covered eye ached badly. Hissing, he uncovered it only to find out that it was glowing. It glowed out like a neon sign downtown in a dark stormy night. Quickly covering his eye, he couched down in pain. The pain was like he was being ripped apart from the inside and his organs rearranging themselves.

The lights turned on. The room changing like how it would have been two centuries ago. The dust lifted, the desk full of papers and everything else took life as it had once had. Smile could only grip at his head and put pressure on his glowing marked eye. Time seemed to retract itself and project a vivid like dream. Lost in the layers of dust and empty silence the memories danced themselves out playing like a wonderful movie where Smile was like a ghost of the future waiting to happen.

A small boy sat in between the piles of working away at something. Smile was taken back by the similarities that the boy and himself had. The young boy glanced out, towards the window. His expression softened a bit. Smile took the chance to glance at the paper the boy as writing. The boy didn't seem to notice the intruder.

_To Sebastian,_

_I say 'to' because 'dear' seemed too much to address you with. I know you may never read this and that you probably left the mansion and myself after the ordeal ends. As it has been stated I am aware of the lack of importance that this latter has. However, that will not rob me of me writing this as a last good bye. _

Smile glanced at the boy. Composure ran through the boy. His eye was patched too which made Smile wonder more about this earl. 'Is he like me? Marked?'

_Recently, I realised that the future looks gloomy and that Trancy might have something to do with that. Even if I was to order you to not let that happen, I have a feeling that something will get in the way. Justifying this assumption is not something I can do yet and I fear that I may not ever be able to do that. I need to clear the air about certain thing that have been curiously odd around if not to say shocking. _

The boy looked at his fountain pen. Staring at it with an amused expression which came and left just as quick.

_These are mere observations but I noticed them never the less._

_First, I know of your assumptions about Elizabeth. And yes it is true. I don't love her the way I should as her fiancé. And yes it's also true that when she danced with Trancy it made me jealous. The reason being is because she is like a sibling I never had. I don't trust you to know what that feels like. _

_Secondly, maybe this is wrong of me but I must confess this. I have a wondering eye. An eye that should be fixed to Lizzie. An eye that a noble English man shouldn't have. An eye that follows a certain individual. I am sure you can figure out who I am insinuating. _

_You do have eternity to ponder over it, Don't you?_

'The boy has a cruel heart... However, he is right.. What is this butler of his?'

_Thirdly and lastly_

The boy tapped his chin with the pen int thought. Pink tinting his cheeks.

_A confession must be made on my part. I never really thanked you for saving me all these years and working to utter perfection. I must confess that your presence, even if it means I give you myself at the end, it makes me calm and for a moment it makes me wish that you were human. That way, maybe things wouldn't have to end the way they are fated to do so. _

_It would have seem like a ridiculous joke thanking the likes of you a while ago. As of late, I know just how hard you worked. And I know this is all for my soul but an English man my mother raised was taught to say thank you._

_Thank you, my black butler. _

_For the comfort and services. For getting me out of that dark place I was taken to. For everything._

_You never did give me your name. So I will use the name I gave you. _

_Thank you, Sebastian Michaelis._

Smile glanced back at the boy. It seemed so mature of the a boy to write that. This boy didn't look like the normal and he certainly wasn't anything like the normal. It intrigued him to know who this would be for. Maybe this was The Lord of the house in his young years. The boy did look a lot like the man on a portrait. Their eyes were different however.

'This must be their son.. The young Earl of Phantomhive, son of Vincent Phantomhive. I can't remember his name. What's this kid's name again?'

The boy tensed and tsked. Grabbed the note roughly and stuffed it into his drawer. "I'm only a meal. I don't matter to him. I can't believe I'm getting so caught up with stupid feelings. I don't need feelings for what has become of my life." The tone being used was one of self hated and great annoyance. A knock made the boy males turn to the door. The boy instantly grabbed a hand full of papers and put them I from of himself.

"Come in, Sebastian..."

The door opened to reveal a butler in black. Face was perfection in pale and his hair was the perfection in black. Maroon eyes fixed themselves on the boy. The scent of sweets drifted into the room. A scent of rich earl grey tea also becoming apparent. The butler pushed a cart inside full of food and a large tea pot with a tea cup to match the pattern.

"It was about time. What took you so long?" The master took his tea waiting for him.

"My apologies for the tardiness, my lord. I will be sure to be more efficient." The butler bowed with a grin on his face. Mocking the younger male staring at him.

"It's very unlike yourself, Sebastian. Being insufficient could get your meal lost"

'Meal? Lost? ... This.. Isn't good.'

"My lord shouldn't worry about that. Last time I recall you got kidnapped by a human. Humans aren't a threat to you. You should know of that fact, my lord."

The teasing continued, both sides biting insults at each other. Not bickering, just a normal conversation. Its resulted of his master getting irritated at his butler and throwing a dart at him. It was a curious relationship between the both. To anyone human, it would seem like they hatred each other to no end. To another creature of the night, this was a sign of appreciation for each other's presence. It was a way to treat an ally or family. In its own way it was a clear sign of affection, just not in the eyes of humans.

'What an odd creature this butler is.. I wonder what he is.. He can't be anything pure by the looks of his eyes.'

The young lord turn to face away from Sebastian. His face in a scowl. His pale flawless porcelain cheeks turning a scarlet red. The emotion in his eyes was unreadable beyond embarrassment. Smile studied his expression more closely. Humans had such curious ways to express emotions.

"Now now, my lord. There is no need to be flustered over a bit of light teasing."

"First of all, who are _you_ to tell me of such a things. Last time I checked you blush at the sight of cats tumbling over each other. Second of all, I'm a lord. I shall do as I please. And lastly I'm certainly not blushing you stupid dog." The boy turn his face away, offended at such defaming to his name.

It was truly odd to see a relationship like this. A human boy and a night creature. It was astonishing. This would make such an interesting piece to write about. But what was this? This memory locked away in the hundreds of years worth of dust? Or was it the ageing pages with the lovely old manuscript that held this memory? Whatever it was, it was such an odd thing.

The young earl looked away with an air of awkwardness and discomfort to him. His sad blue eyes spoke out to Sebastian. They told him the boy's deepest and darkest secrets and emotions. They was no privacy in between them. They were just like that.

"My lord, is something the matter? You haven't touched your tea, not to mention your cake has been left to be forgotten. Such a shame." Sebastian spoke is mocking pity. He knew what Ciel was feeling but didn't get why. It was always more amusing to poke at his master's patience.

The boy's eyes widen for a second and then looked up at Sebastian blankly. " I'm just wondering something, it's stupid it doesn't matter. So don't press on with it." He looked away from the butler.

The butler grinned. Limits had been set but he was willing to challenge the child. Today had been quiet calm and dull and it was time to change it a bit. "Anything in my master's mind is of most importance, my lord."

Their gazes met half way. They held the gazes for a bit longer than they should. Both equally lost in their stares. Ciel was the first to look away. Sebastian grinned a bit mockingly at this, his eyes beginning to glow. Smile notices the glowing orbs. He instantly felt that suffocating fear again. He felt that feeling that he was being watched.

'I need to get out of here. This house has housed a demon. The demon will return after a while. I don't want to be here when he does.' A chill ran down his spine at the thought.

Ciel glared at the demon. Sebby chuckles. "My lord, whatever may be discomforting you, I'll make sure to relieve it. If I could not do something like this for my master, then what kind of butler would I be?"

"Can demons love?" Ciel stared at Sebby as the question rang in the demon's ear. Smile stared at the both, astounded by such a question. Sebastian had the same reaction as Smile. His maroon eyes widen like a saucer under a tea cup. Chile noticed this a looked away. A nice bright red setting in on his pale face. Stuffing cake into his mouth he said tried to dismiss the subject. "I told you it was stupid. Never mind."

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable mess his master was. Ciel glared daggers at him. "To hell with you." He turned his chair around to give Sebastian his back. Sebastian's eyes glowed their magenta colour. The amused trademark grin never leaving.

"My lord, how very curious of you to ask such a question. But to answer my master's question, no. Demons can't love. Love is such a pure thing that humans get to experience. We don't get to feel such emotion. It's a forbidden for us to feel anything other than the deadly sins. We know jealousy and lust. I believe that that's the closest we get to love. I suppose what a demon calls love a human would say its horrid. We don't love the same ways as humans if that's what you meant, my lord."

The words rang in Smile's head much like as if he was the young boy watching huge clouds as his butler spoke. His eyes filling with melancholy and internal torture. "Hn." Is all the little master said. The butler was itching with curiosity. Almost scared to ask, Ciel sipped his tea in order for his insides to cool. "So, what is a demon's love like?"

Sebastian walked towards the chair, needing to face the young boy as he said this. "It's possessive." His foots steps getting closer. "Jealousy is always in mind." He took off his glove with his teeth. The glove was released and hit the floor soundlessly. A purple glow caught Smile's attention. "It's all about submissiveness and dominance." He turned the chair around and stared at his master with seriousness. "Whoever has the 'affection' of the demon is bound to experience a new level of pain. Our love is not kind. Our love is not patient." The demon lowered himself so he was at eye level. It made the Smile uncomfortable.

Ciel was unfazed by this. His eyes still had that sadness in them. "What is that supposed to mean?" His eyes still locked with the demon's. Sebastian smirked.

"It means that our love is possessive and destructive to our partners. We aren't monogamous like humans. Demons get bored quick. The relation must be of extremes for it to work." Sebastian was very amused now. Ciel looked away unamused by his butler's expression.

"But you love. And that's what's not making sense"

"Yes but it's different to a human's love. It's such a curious things humans do for their loved ones. Selfless, kind, patience. It's the last thing a demon would do for anyone. Not even ourselves. It's not really love for us. For us, human love is weakness."

_You lied... You said demons... Couldn't love._

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Thanks to everyone reading this it's amazing how much people are reading! (1'800+ views!)

Thanks to my lovely lovely people writing reviews and following this story or myself

I'm so happyyyyyyyy

**Next chapter : His Butler, Lurking**

||Ame


	10. His Butler, Lurking

**Disclaimer: I don't own black butler as previously stated /_(._.)_\**

**Authors note:** I would like to suggest you listen to this with the soundtrack of crazy in love from the movie trailer of fifty shades of grey. The instrumental version. It adds a lot. I reckon it should be Sebastian's character soundtrack. So every time he walks in its like 'got me looking so crazy riiight now, yo touch got me yo save me right now' and *3* much fangirls.

* * *

The wind blew. Leaves rattled around. Dusk was approaching. Children ran back home. Teenagers were out and escaping out to party. Parents with too much responsibilities were too tired to care. Adults were out indulging and sinning over and over. This world had gotten darker than before.

'Master... Master. Master... Master Come. Come, I'm here.' Voices were everywhere. Echoing around the mansion seeping outside into the cool spring evening. The mansion seemed to come to live as the moon came up and shone on it.

Negative energy gathering around the mansion in a mist form. It covered the fields and dead gardens like a thick duvet cover. Darkness gathered around the gazebo. The dead weeds and rose bushes covered most of the gazebo. There a figure arrived. His hair was black. His face was pale. His eyes glowed. As he scan around to see if he could find any clue as to what the year it may be.

Bending at the knees, the demon picked up a magazine. It was a recent men's clothing magazine that had been left to wither and ruin the garden he once maintained so well. He scanned around it and found the date on it.

'Friday 6th of March, 2014. Time has indeed passed.' Sharp teeth revealed as the ex-butler grinned with much amusement.

'Its seemed you are already around here though... My lord..' His gaze turned to the spooky and eerie mansion. The scent of that succulent master of his was strong. Meaning he was inside or had been recently there. He looked back at the magazine and grinned.

"Shall we play a game, my lord?"

* * *

Inside the young vampire had worked away trying to match things together.

All day. All day he had spend filing things and taking notes of things. And now he was fast asleep under the masses of papers and books around him. He was the older image of the young earl that he was studying about. It seemed curious as to how this happened.

The young man was in the depths of his slumber. In a place were it was okay to be free and honest with one's self. The young man was calm like this. So much silence had been granted to him in this estate. It had became like a small haven with little mysteries to uncover and match into a great puzzle. It was the only place where his splitting pain in his eye would be manageable.

'Ciel... My lord... I'm Ciel Alexander Phantomhive, son of Vincent. You are my butler..That's an order.. Stupid demon.. If I couldn't do this much for my lord- Ciel Phantomhive, I want you. Ciiiieeeeel' Voices and snips of a torturing past flash in his mind. Different people invading his mind all at the same time. So many faces. His eye hurt a bit more. His mind going into a spiral mess.

"Stop.. Get away... Please... Help" the young man muttered in his sleep.

* * *

Heel clicked on the hall outside. Pausing outside the study. A mischievous grin. A simple moment. The door clicked and swung right open. Pain on two parties easing. The cold room stopped itself from getting colder.

The demon walked closer to the sleeping young man on the desk. Surprise in his eyes but also deep amusement. It was his master. Nothing had changed. Maybe he was a bit more adult looking, but it was still his master. His fingers placed themselves on his new sleeping lord, like they were his feathers falling when he opened his demonic wings. There was this shiver that blew down both their spines.

Smile's eye lids delicately opened. The demon sank into the shadows. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. 'I must had taken a nap... Odd.. My eye doesn't hurt.' He stood up and walked towards the book shelf.

Sebastian watched him in the shadows. Unintentionally admiring and dwelling in a time well past this one. 'I wonder what he is... He is certainly no human.. And not a demon either.' His eyes followed the young man.

Smile rubbed his shoulder a bit. It had gotten stiff from sleeping like that on the desk. He picked a book and sat on the couch facing the large window pane. The moonlight painting Smile as another moon with a duller hue. His eyes needing no light to read what the files said.

Sebastian held back the urge to hug his master. It would ruin this game. The shadows swirled about Smile. It didn't seem to affect him. 'It has always been so amusing watching him from afar.'

Smile shivered and looked around the room. There was that feeling of someone watching him again. This time it was more comforting and less intense though, some how. The old pages making noises as they were turned by the thin fingers he had.

Sebastian was going to have fun. He could tell. His master was aware of a certain change. Did he remember? His chest hurt at the chances of that resulting negative. What was he to do but torment him though? Watching and lurking in the shadows to be able to jump at him when he expected it least.

* * *

**Thanks for reading~**

I feel like some stuff is getting repetitive

I shall try to fix this.

Also if you did listen to crazy in love whilst reading comment and tell me if you liked it and fangirled a bit.

**Next chapter : His Master, Hunger**

||Ame


	11. His Master, Hunger

**Disclaimer: Sebby, Ciel/Smile or any other wonderful black butler characters.**

Music for this chapter: this is Halloween (from the nightmare before Christmas) or music box lullabies for a creepy effect (I recommend suna no oshironi by kanon wakashima)

**I also don't own that.**

* * *

Smile was walking down the hallway to the exit as the sun was beginning to rise. He had been working all night and it was time to go home to sleep and eat. He normally didn't need to eat everyday but when he ate he became dangerous the more time he put off eating. Unconsciously he walked into a dark alleyway. His hunger was getting the best of him. Sweet blood, he could smell it.

His vampire senses picked up movement. He quickly turned around. Nothing but a street rat. Tsking he kept moving. On the look for food. 'I need to hurry home.. I'm so hungry.. When did I have my last meal? Maybe three days ago? .. Shit.. How long was I at that mansion?'

* * *

A young man, that worked in a small restaurant, walked out into the alley to dump large heavy bags of garbage into the bin. He had large blue eyes and blonde short hair that was clipped back. He was rather short but he was lean. He was wearing plaid shorts with a black low neck shirt. A smile gracing his face.

Smile's eye blurred. He felt like he was in a trance. His vampire instincts kicking in. Their claws grabbing, digging into Smile's rationality and injecting the animalistic side of the ordeal into his mind. His ears picked up any sound. His nose picked up the sweet human blood. His limbs were the tool to get to that sweet blood.

"Hello? Anyone there?" The young blonde guy called out.

Lurking, yes stalking in the shadows, ready to pounce. The element of surprised was a vampire's best friend. Surprise and seduction. Hunger being the causing factor to this great equation and pheromones the catalyst. The beast had taken over. Smile now stood out of the shadows and strode toward the surprised younger man.

"H-hello sir, u-uhm c-can I help you?" The beast kept coming closer every step releasing pheromones that attracted the younger man.

The younger male, now breathing in the pheromones, was in a trance. Enchanted by the beast that was drawing him in. All fear left. The subconscious of the man shielding its host. The beast surrounded him into a corner of a brick wall. Personal space being invaded. The younger male was pinned to the wall, a leg in between his own two. It hosted him up against the wall.

"S...ir.." The conscious was fighting the subconscious now. The voice sounded aroused.

The beast attacked at the neck. Fangs biting into the soft skin. Scarlet blood gushing out. The fangs were merciless with the now frail prey. The younger man arched his back and closed his eyes. Their bodies were pressed against each other. Only hunger passed through the beast. With every passing second the beast lost its dominance over the body it shared with Smile. Blood being transferred from one being to another. Smile slowly gaining his view and a sense of what's happened.

'Shit. Oh. Crap.' His thoughts instantly breaking the strong hold he had on the guy. He licked his neck to make the wound heal. The boy had a low heart beat and was very pale but still there. Smile began panicking. The younger male fell onto him. The weight and force, pushed Smile back onto the opposite wall. Smile licked his lips of any blood. He saw the younger man had his wallet on his back pocket. He took it out and saw at the ID card.

'Finnian.. He shouldn't remember anything of these events. He tastes wonderful.. He must be a very sad person inside.' The vampire thought to himself as he placed the unconscious Finny inside the back of the store that he had come from. He also put the wallet back into the correct pocket. Once he knew the boy would be safe, he left.

His hunger had simmered. Like a pot that had been relived of a tight lid, the beast was calm but still roaming. This was a small meal for the beast. Smile didn't like this side of himself. The beast inside was very stubborn. It liked to cheat and use anything it could to get what it wanted. It was almost like a completely different side of himself. Almost.

Smile walked out staying in the shadows. It wasn't very easy in the middle of March in England but there was enough shadow. He wouldn't explode into dust like most tales of vampires say. No, that's all very silly. They just burned faster. Since they were so pale they burn and they get bad blisters from the smallest of rays. The rashes and sores would last for a month on end. Some also aged with these rays. It was nasty but they didn't turned into dust. After all, a matter that is present can't simply dissolve into dust just like that by a simple sun ray.

Smile knew this. He knew this better than most.

'Stupid sun needs to be out doesn't it? Ugh what a nuisance.' Needing not to remember the bad blisters his sensitive skin produced. Skipping shadow to shadow. That was the way he had learned to move through drawn. Quickly reaching his apartment building that he was renting for the time he was going to stay in the human realm. The security guard was there.

"Mornin' sir, just returning from the mansion?" The guard seemed worried. The man had a strong British accent. Smile didn't really pay much attention to the man. He wasn't being rude he simply had trouble finding enough the attention to pay him mind to.

"Yes, I had to. I discovered interesting things last night. The matter simply couldn't be postponed until later." Smile's voice was distant in thoughts and his eyes fixed past the guard.

"Much dedication you have, sir. Is there a particular reason?"

"Yes, indeed much dedication.. And no reason but to find what's need to be told about that mansion." He muttered a bit as the guard opened the door for him.

Finally Smile's eyes caught a pair of gold ones. They stares met. Instantly, Smile felt like spiders were crawling down his spine. He felt the urge to punch the man and run away. The gold pair of eye stared right into him, behind those ridiculously thin framed glasses. His glaze was full of hunger like the beast inside of Smile gave when rattled by hunger. Smile didn't like this guy anymore. Any other time he would have small conversation with this guy. Now, it was different. He didn't want to know him. He didn't want to be near him.

The guard with gold eyes smiled at the vampire in front of him. His eyes dancing with amusement. It annoyed and angered Smile for a strange reason. Maybe this was one of those people that you just couldn't like.

There was something odd about this guard though. The way he looked at you and the emotionless face. It reminded Smile of someone he met in a dream. A bad one.

The guard reached forward and rubbed his cheek. Bile threatening to spew out of his sealed lips. The spidery fingers wiping the corners of his lips, brushing past them as great lust run around behind the gold eyes.

Smile stepped back.

He stepped forward.

The azure eye fixed on the fingers that had touched his lips, violating them with the simplest touch. Everything this guy did felt like it was wrong. Everything this guy did made Smile want to run back to the vampire realm. It made him want to struggle this man and hang on up off the fan. There. The red blood that beast had left. On the spidery fingers. It was the source of his anger. The spider had caught him red handed.

'Oh damn fetus face fuckity fucks. uGH. What the hell is this guy?!'

"Mr. Smile, why would you have this red blood I wonder?" The emotionless guard that he only know noticed, spoke with mockery. Mocking him, yes. Smile narrowed his eyes at the offender. It only amused the mocking man or whatever was in front of him.

"What are you?" His voice was like a smack across the face by the hulk and as icy as the densest particles of dry ice. The spider wasn't smiling but his eyes danced with amusement.

"It depends on what you are I suppos-" An interruption. The portable radio attached to his belt that held his uniform together, buzzed furiously. Smile took the chance to leave. Wanting nothing more than to get away from this guy. He checked the name tag on his chest as he left.

'Claude Faustus ... I'll make sure to keep you away.. Far away. I don't know why.. But I don't like him. One. Bit.'

* * *

In the darkness Sebastian swirled in anger. How dare he touch his master yet again?! Wasn't the depths of hell deep enough for this fucker to drown in with that maid that lost him his meal and that lord Tracy that ordered that so?

'Wait...If this sorry ass puss face is here. Then.. Trancy and Hannah and Lukas would also be somewhere.. Roaming.. Crap.. For heaven's sake. Why can't satan just use them as furniture or something?'

Annoyance fuelled his being. For a moment giving him a sense of fullness as bitterness poured itself into the hole inside of him. He moved fast as the sun was approaching. He made it to the doors when a hand grabbed him and pulled him to the side. Raw hatred and anger lid Sebastian's eyes as they met gold ones.

"Well well well, Michaelis once again intruding my web to take away your master. Only this time he isn't in a suit case right?"

"I dont have time to spare, Faustus. It is my duty for all eternity to keep him safe. I do not lie. So naturally I must do as my title entitles me to do. If that means sending you back to hell then by all means I shall."

There was no time for hiding insults. No time for this constant stopping by a spider that needed to be hammered with the mighty rolled up newspaper. Merciless and crudely but justice never the less. The spider dared to smirk.

"What a loyal mutt you have became. Almost frightens me what you could do for that master of yours. Not to mention that this is all out of your own will. I wonder if they know you're here. What would your family think Michaelis? Oh the shame." The spider persisted to bite. Without needed a thought of reassurance Sebastian dug his fist into Claude's stomach and kicked him out of his way. His eyes turned into a burning magenta colour.

"Not as much of a shame as you have caused, I assure you of that."

* * *

Thanks for reading

I hope you enjoyed reading that

I'm sorry if it seemed as if I was bashing on Claude. I don't hate him, I actually like him a lot in the second series. I reckon his competition with Sebastian was amusing.

He won't be the bad guy here. There is just a lot of tension coz butlers haven't met since the incident.

I also apologise for the insults. 'Fetus face fuckity fucks' was the first thing in mind XDD I blame my friends for their unique ways. Rereading that part makes me giggle at the thought of them thinking or swearing like that tbh.

I would also like to thank the amazing reviewers and readers that have been following, favouriting and reviewing! You guys are completely and utterly amazingly awesome individuals!

**Next chapter: His Butler, Black**

||Ame


	12. His Butler, Black

A/N: Holy tomatoes guys. Chapter 11 already! I didn't expect to be writing this much! This is an important chapter I think. It's definitely my favourite ^^

I hope you enjoy it as much as I am.

Disclaimer: I hold no custody over black butler/Kuroshitsuji.

Recommended music for this chapter: are you calling by flagship or instrumental pieces with strings (hello to my music people)

* * *

Days were spend. Nights flew by. Observing the creature he was bound to. He thought of that bound everyday. It was a bond stronger than any other bonds. A bond that couldn't separate them this time. He would make sure of that. His eyes watched from afar those mismatched blue ones. Observing their great fondness for history and literature. Seeking knowledge of this mysterious realm their lived in. Even more so when he got to speak to humans. Envy and jealousy sometimes surged at his veins at this curiosity he felt when his master was too close to them. Yet, all he could do was watch and take away any possible dangers from his master's way.

The word to describe this was admiration. At least it's the one he would use to describe such things. He was his master's protector his shield and sword. Even if he wasn't aware of this.

In this starless cold midsummer's night, Sebastian was dealing with a few people for his master. By dealing it meant persuading them or killing them. Those were the options. He was ruthless so he knew exactly how to deal with petty humans or creatures. Specially that spider that wished to crawl on his nerves.

He had only left the mansion for a bit. He knew his master was busy with his books. The master often read aloud. His voice singing as the words lifted from the old dead pages, making them seem alive once more. His gentle pale hands lifting the books or pages up to have them closer to his face when he found something interesting. Sebastian had got to study this for so long. Always finding the small little boy he met once so long ago in those nights were his master had fallen asleep.

In these midsummer's nights, the heat stuck around for a fair bit. His arms were exposed as he wore a grey singlet and black jeans. It was hot in summer so jackets weren't needed. The large hands of his, wore fingerless black leather gloves. Both were in his back pockets of his pants. This was what he had seen this in a magazine in a shop when he followed Smile somewhere for research. Last thing he needed was to be sticking out like a sore thumb, so he dressed like a regular person of the century. Or at least what he had seen.

'Odd fashion I must admit, even for humans it's very reveal-.'

His thoughts were interrupted. He was there across the road. His master was about to cross to where he was. How had this changed? How had this happened? How did it go unnoticed by him? The broken stone heart that Sebastian owned made him have a pulse again, as their eyes locked for a split second. That eye was calling for him.

_Sebastian, sebastian. Come. Sebastian. Come. Save us. Sebastian._

The walking signs were green.

_Sebastian. We're here. Sebastian._

They were indeed approaching them. Something wasn't right.

_Save us. Sebastian._

Out of the peripheral view of his eye, the scarlet eyes saw a speeding truck make a sharp turn. No. Not again. No. It didn't break as it turned. It only speeded ahead faster. His master was crossing though. His mind in shock. His body moved quick without the command from his brain. There were screams of horror. Tires screeched.

'Shit. Too late. Someone save me'

A mental command.

His arms lifted the fragile lord and ran out of the way of the truck which missed them bit half an inch. The grown master had his eyes shut still expecting the blow which didn't arrive. Only the gush of wind and the noise of a speeding truck to tell him nothing had happened to him. Sebastian walked away from the scene, fast. Avoiding questions.

The master opened his eyes as the questions started being asked. Looking up at his saviour, he couldn't help but feel this strange déjà vu as he saw the saviour's face. He only realised he was being carried after an noted embarrassingly long stare.

'Who is this guy?.. He.. Doesn't smell human at all.. But he is warm.. That means he isn't a vampire.. Is he a werewolf? No, he is too pale for that. Maybe an fallen angel? He isn't pure to be an angel. Even so fallen angels aren't warm like this- ah, I have stared too long.'

Sebastian put him down on a bench in the nearest park. His arms wishing to hold his master again as soon as his master left them. His body was warm when they were like this. Now it was going cold again. The azure eye stared at him, the expression in it was one of surprise.

"Thank you, I'm in your debt"

Ah, what a funny expression. Yes, his master was very much in debt to him. However, this time all he could do was stare into that exposed eye. Stare into the depths of it and notice the never leaving qualities that once attracted Sebastian to his Ciel. A smile was pulled like satin curtains holding out the sun's bright rays only to reveal the warmth. Smile stared at the smile, envy and curiosity ran through him.

"There is no need to thank me. We simply couldn't have you getting hurt, right?"

The low husky voice made Smile even more curious. It only rang bells of old forgotten dreams. The memories of a certain butler and a young master, hidden in a dusty room. The hidden letter. It felt like a puzzle piece had been found but there was still so much pieces to find and out together.

"What's your name?"

Words left his lips like unfaithful lovers. Asking questions to a stranger that felt so familiar. What was he thinking? The stranger stared at him for a moment. An amused smirk played on those sinful lips that could smile freely. His eyes seemed so hypnotising. His covered eye was pulsing a bit.

"My name? Well I go by many"

His grin widened slightly. His eyes glowed a pretty rose red colour. It instantly brought Smile a response to run which was then split as one half of him decided it was such a pretty pair of red irises he has ever laid eyes on. Quickly his gut told him it wasn't safe here. Sebastian read those emotions running through his new master. He smirked.

"Call me, Black."

* * *

||Ame


	13. His Master, Escape

Disclaimer: black butler isn't mine and I'm sorry for this chapter being short.

A/N: Im now on break so I shall be posting more frequent than usual! Also Im sorry for that lack of posting. I was in hospital for two days coz I injured my hip joint and thigh muscles ;A; (dance injuries). If you read 'Colour', chapter 2 will be out by tomorrow!

* * *

The spitting image of that butler. That mysterious butler that was the phantom of the mansion. The demon that haunted his mind. The very image of his misfortune all these years. It was staring at him, smirking even. It had found him.

Emotions must have flashed through his eyes. Those scarlet pair seemed to see right through his very being exposing him and his insecurities without a single sound. Everything felt like it was being exposed. No privacy in that stare of that demon. His legs were giving him away. They backed away. First mistake.

The demon's smirk widen for that fraction of a second. His glowing eyes making a contrast with his own mismatched pair. His marked eye hurt more as he began to back away. It was awaking up. It was begging to stay with that demon. Nightmares flashing in his mind and voices once again invading his head. Chaos and pain. His world was spinning. He needed to run. To get out. To flee. But his body was frozen. It thrilled the demon to see him in such implications. It amused that demon. After all, a weak prey was always fun to play with. He knew that. Second mistake.

Knees gave in first and the floor caught him. Smile let out a much suppressed pained groan as his hands grabbed either side so his head. The demon came closer. The pain eased but Smile growled. "Don't come any closer." Raw frustration and anger flowed out of his words. It surprised the demon slightly. Taking the opportunity of his pain decreasing, he ran. Ran as far from the demon as possible. Third mistake.

Pain paralysed his body as his lungs and heart worked so hard to get him away. Hyperventilating, he managed to lay on these white wooden planks of a gazebo. Where was he? It didn't matter. He was in too much pain. His lung rattled as he hyperventilated. There was no stopping this. These attacks always happened out of random. They never stopped until he passed out.

'Everything hurts. No oxygen. Everything hurts. Stop.' Tears were escaping his eyes now. Desperate for this to stop. It hurt but he couldn't stop. His body just did it. It was like punishment. His right eye felt like it was another heart beating to the same rhythm as his but it wasn't his.

It was at moments like these that he wished he human so he could just die and not have to deal with this. His pride inside was too great for that bullshit though. Heels clicked. They sounded like the sound of death approaching. Tears and possibly blood on his right eye were clotting his view. His face couldn't feel anything but pain. Fear ran through his body only making the hyperventilating worse.

"Shhhhhhhhh, my lord.. Breathe.." Was it a memory? Was it a dream? Was it reality? He couldn't tell anymore.

"I.. ." His mind wasn't in charge. His beast inside seemed to be taking the responses. It felt the same pain as him. Pain lessen as two strong arms pulled him close. His chest was the problem now. It moved at its own pace stubborn to continue as it had been shook awake so rudely. Fingers were wiping away what was clotting his eyes.

Smile leaned into them a bit. He couldn't deal with this. His mind went blank.

* * *

Next Chapter - His Butler, Affection

||Ame


	14. His Butler, Affection

A/N: if you have a soft heart this will sting, I believe. Also black butler isn't mine so credits to Toboso-senpai!

* * *

Sebastian took his master into his arms. There was blood coming from his right eye and tears mixing with it. His fingers took themselves and gently wiped the fluids from his master's eyes and let them stain his fingers. The vampire's eyes were unfocused in pain. He stared at them. There was so much mixtures of emotions. Which Sebastian had hopped had died off by now. It seemed they were there. Waiting for him to be at the very top of a mount of evil doing, only to shove him off and break him into pieces. Anger, sadness and sick satisfaction were the major ones.

"My lord, have you not been told it's futile to run? How many centuries have passed? How much have you lost? Clearly they must have been peaceful. Unlike that of own my fate. Is that what you would say?" Sebastian stood up holding his passed out master and walked out of the gazebo of the Phantomhive manor. The very one he had arrived in from hell.

"I have yet to ask you these questions. It seem like it will be long before we shall able to talk properly." His master was in peaceful slumber. No more pain. It bemused the demon as to how the body of his master naturally reacted to him and how his master reacted in the other hand. The more the thought of it began to bemuse him less and frustration and anger grew inside quicker. The anger quickly cooling, like hot lava that came from an eruption of emotions, as the master leaned into him in slumber.

His outfit changed as he began exiting the manor. The old butler attire returned to him. His smirk softened in nostalgia. His uniform was crisp and clean. The path home was calm. Claude didn't say anything. He let Sebastian into the apartment building. His followed eyes in disapproval.

Entering upon his master's apartment it became apparent that the boy was studying about the mansion and it's mysteries. It brought a smile to the demon. He walked from the living room littered with piles papers to the bedroom littered with piles of books. He sat down on the soft bed with his master in his arms.

"My lord, you haven't changed much at all.."

He removed the young vampire's shoes and socks to reveal that pale porcelain skin. The demon's eyes stared at the exposed skin and then the slumbering calm face of his master. Temptation for sinning made it's way into his system. He moved his master onto the pillows. He was so vulnerable like this. So peaceful and calm.

The gloves came off. Fingers caressed the sleeping lord softly and careful not to awake him. The fingers felt a crawling warm growing inside them as they made contact with the slumbering master. It was so addicting. After so much years of cold bitter numbness this warmth was so relieving.

Fingers became hands. The demon's eyes roamed his master's face. They took in detail. His fingers and hands taking int and remembering how it felt to be gentle with his master. His nose called out to him. It picked up that scent that drove him mad. He buried his face into his master's neck. He held Smile so protectively close. Taking in that scent calmed him down. It made his emotions sooth and lay still. His heart was beating quickly. It felt weird and his stomach felt like a butterfly trap. He laid them both down. Smile had his back to him. His arms wrapped around him.

They were together. Their bodies matched so well. Despite there being a height difference. The thought of how this felt engraved itself into the demon's mind. The warmth soothed both of them. Smile sighed in relief in his sleep, shifting back to the source of warmth. It surprised the demon.

"You're... As cruel as ever.. My lord." His voice spoke with hidden sadness. The pool of emotions inside of him began to stir. His instincts told him to hold his master closer. The pangs were beginning and like a child he held his master close. It comforted his emptiness inside. It made everything sort of fix itself momentarily.

It was hard to explain but the demon felt peace for the first time. He experienced for the first time the calm relaxing smoothness of a peaceful and tranquil state of being. Being so calm the demon quickly fell into slumber. A slumber like no other. A slumber free of pained memories and horrors. It was actually calm with the scent of his master around him to comfort his mind.

* * *

The moon was glistening up in the sky. Ciel was sitting on the gondola seat next to him. He was calmly resting on his shoulder. Ciel was wearing what he Sebastian had last dressed him in. Sebastian rested his head on the smaller male's.

"It's been long since that day." His master's calm voice spoke out.

"Indeed, my Ciel." The demon's voice laced itself with amusement once more.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"You said demons couldn't love."

"Yes, I believe I need to correct that statement. Maybe just slightly."

The Lord moved to look at his ex-butler. The eyes Sebastian remember so alive and vivid stared at him. His master's hand lifted themselves up and caressed his cheek. He remembered holding them and weeping the day of his death. He held them until he couldn't anymore. That day bought sorrow to the demon and it showed through his dull ruby eyes.

"I have never seen you like this, Sebastian. Did I really do this to you? Did my death commit such ache to you?" His master's voice didn't sound as cold as it normally did. It was warm and in its own way, loving. It caused tears to escape the demon's orbs. The hand on his face caressed his cheeks in comfort and wiped the tears away.

"My lord.. I'm sorry you are to see me in this state. Please forgive me.. Should I have been home quicker.." The demon lowered his head and hugged his master at the waist and laid his head on his master's lap.

It brought new levels of comfort to the aching demon. His master rested his hand on his head.

"Shhhh. If you came sooner you would have been hurt. I was always destined to feel pain and death, Sebastian. We both know that."

The demon moved to lay facing up at his master. They're eyes met. It made his master look away blushing lightly. The demon reached up and caressed his master's face. The blue eyes looked down at him and leaned into the butler's hand. They glisten at the demon. Was it ever going possible for them to hold such a beautiful expression as they did now, in reality?

"My lord.. I need to tell you something" his master shut his eyes and leaned into Sebastian's hand. There was warmth spreading though Sebastian's hand and went down and spread all over. A gentle humm was the answer for Sebastian to proceed on. The red eye closed relaxing.

"If we met again as humans now in modern time, would you stay with me?" At first there was silence and then there was warm lips pressed on his cheek. The action made Sebastian want to open his eyes and turn his face and devour his master's lips and claim his soul. His eyes however, didn't budge. They wouldn't open and so he was left with comforting warmth and darkness.

"Humanity is not for us. Eternity will claim us and lonely paths will be the ones we walk. That is the fate we have been destined for..."

The demonic heart inside Sebastian felt itself fall. It stung with the words been spoken so wonderfully smooth and comforting. The voice felt so close to him. Every word was more like a whisper in his ear. The action was so intimate and delicate. He had not known this sensation with Ciel. He spend time thinking it in hell but, never felt it so vivid.

"My dear butler.."

* * *

Thanks for reading~~

I'm so in love with this story omg!

I have many to thank for reviewing! It makes me so happy to see you guys reading my stories and reviewing. It really inspires me to write more and be the imaginative unicorn I am.

We are yet to uncover the plot tho DUN DUN DUUUUUUN

It will hurt many peoples.

My apologies in advance.

||Ame


	15. His Master, Contract

A/N: credit to Yana Toboso the maker of black butler/Kuroshitsuji franchise. Chapter 14 guys! It's so amazing! This story now have over 3.5k views and this month alone it's 2K! Like what?!Thanks to everyone out there reading and stuff. You guys make me a goof ball with the amazing stats.

* * *

The dullness of an afternoon stirred the slumbering master. His eye had rested a full day's worth and a bit. The blue eyes that were mismatched were calm once more. Had that been a dream? It had to be. His heart began beating at to its awoken steady pace as his eyes looked around the dully illuminated room. The familiar surroundings made his mind ease up.

'That was too real.. How did I get here though? I was in the mansion wasn't i?' Attempting to sit up he realised his chest felt weird like he had been under an anxiety attack. His hands reached up and rubbed his sides. The reaction was a wince of pain. Slowly he realised he was wearing a big night shirt. The material was so delicate and soft it was lovely to run your fingers over it. Smile frowned.

There was a knock on the door. Smile jumped out of bed at the noise. He lived alone so the door shouldn't be knocking abruptly like that. The door opened and a butler in black entered the room. This wasn't a dream. It came closer. Smile got out of bed and grabbed a gun with special bullets in them and pointed it to the butler.

"My my, my lord is very vicious with his toys." It taunted as it came closer. Smile didn't look at what it was holding. His focus was on the demon getting closer. He pulled the safety as the demon was in almost arm's length away.

"They are blessed and silver." The demon grinned at him. And then frowned in a sarcastic offended way.

"I thought my lord would have appreciated some breakfast before he skipped off to his studies." Smile out his finger on the trigger. The demon stared at him with a calm knowingly smirk.

"My my, we really are in a rather fragile mood today." The butler challenged. Smile glared at the demon. He looked from the demon to what it had brought. It was a cup of fresh blood. His eyes flickered red.

"What is that and where did you get that?" Smile glanced from the cup to the butler quickly.

"My lord, you already know what it is. As to where I obtained it.. Are you really asking how a demon obtains blood? My lord must have skilled a chapter of his readings." The demon pressed on with the teasing. It seemed amused plenty by being the source of annoyance to Smile.

"Now now my lord. Doesn't your hunger stir at the smell of fresh blood? I'm not stopping you from having it." It stepped forward one more step. The gun was pressed in between the demon's eyes.

"How do I know you haven't poisoned it?" The demon chuckled at the question and took out a straw from his coat and had some himself.

"Would I drink it myself if I knew it would bring a nasty burn after a while, my lord?" It mocked him with its red eyes staring right into him. Smile took the cup, not caring about the straw and drank it down in one gulp. The gun didn't move from Sebastian's head.

"Explain yourself for being in my apartment. And tell me who the devil are you?" He was serious but the demon snickered at his unintentional pun.

"I believe you already know who I am, however, I should clear up a few things. If you would allow me, my lord." It stood back a bit and bowed waiting for a reply.

"That is exactly what I'm expecting you tell me you stupid demon." Maybe he was gambling with his life here, considering the amount of pain the demon can do to him. Smile decided it was, in any case, worth it. The demon stood up properly grinning broadly, almost a bit longingly as the serenades of insults and ill behaviour towards it continued. Smile decided to take a seat, still holding the gun out, with his back pressed against the headrest of his bed.

"I go by many names, should you wish to call me differently I shall respond to it. As for my reason to be in your apartment, I'm simply fulling my role as your butler. The way it was according to the day we made the contract." The demon took the cup and placed it on the side table, still standing up and facing Smile.

"I was born with the curse. I didn't volunteer for this bogus nonsense! I was damned the day I was born. I have lost everyone close that wasn't family. Not to mention my parents! How can you talk about that damn contract when I didn't even make it with you!?" Smile shouted wanted to slam the demon across the face rather hard but choosing against it as it might cross the line.

"Not in this life time perhaps. However, you have that mark there for a reason. Why it chose your family? I am yet to know. I should keep this clear that you don't have even an edible fraction of a soul left."

"So why are you here?"

"To fulfil the role I am meant to. To do your every bidding. To be protect you and serve you until eternity ends. That is my duty to you. That is why I am here. And I shall not be robbed of that." The demon's eyes glowed their magenta colour. The same colour that had haunted his dreams, however it felt different. It made his marked eye glow in return. The words were spoken in truth and the determination thrived from them.

"And if I refuse?" Smile spoke out after a few seconds of silence and staring. The devil smiled and stepped forward, lifting his chin up.

"You know it's futile to run. You can't run from me. Yesterday was a prove of that was it not?" The demon bitt its white glove and reveal the matching seal on his hand. "Just like I am unable to run from your orders." Smile looked tentatively at the mark on the demon's hand. It was a larger version of the one on his eye. They matched. He couldn't believe it. However, the shock was suppressed inside him.

"How do I know I can trust you?" This made the demon smirk and it pissed the hell out of Smile.

"Give me an order. Anything you wish, and it shall be done to the most perfect standards that you will ever see, my lord." Smile thought about it for a second. It needed to be something of great difficulty. Something that the demon couldn't do so quickly.

"Clean the apartment with a toothbrush and do any chores you would normally do, I suppose. I will be going to the mansion. If you finish before dawn you can meet me at the gazebo by the back of the mansion." The demon showed him his devilish smirk.

"Yes, my lord"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

How are you guys liking this development?

They are back together, yet memories are missing. Emotions are evolving and bad guys still haven't shown up!

Thanks to my lovely lovely people reviewing and following/favouriting Lonely paths or myself or my other stories! I really appreciate it and it makes me smile like a goofball I am (as previously stated)

||Ame


	16. His Butler, Greetings

A/N: black butler noot mine! I don't have much to say but I hope every one is okay and that your day has been lovely!

* * *

Order after order. The butler followed as it was expected. As it was suited of him. Sometimes he couldn't help but giggle at the familiar way for treatment his master had. It was the same and it hadn't changed much. The master preferred for there to be a lot more personal space. Maybe it was those /feelings/, that made the demon want to break that order. To break that unspoken rule and maybe just brush past the secluded master. 'It's unsettling to watch my self-control crumble.'

The spider had been on the move as of late. Trying almost anything to gather my master's attention. The expression of disgust and discomfort in the master's face said it all. Of course it amused Black all the further.

It was around 6pm and it was time to wake him. Much to his surprise, last time Smile almost shot him. 'What a nasty habit of sleeping with his toys'. Since that night Black was ordered to knock on the door, much to my distaste.

"My lord, your afternoon tea." He knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in. Don't forget the door." One could hear the sleep that resounded in the master's voice. Opening the door, Black found his master sitting up reading one of many books of his liking. He walked in with a tray holding tea and a glass of fresh blood. He receive no gaze from his master.

"Is it a habit to make earl grey?" Smile questioned. Black looked up as he walked to Smile's side. Very odd to hear that from him how ever it was one of those things that had changed.

"Of course not, my lord. Would you like a change to the teas?" He handed him the glass of blood.

"Yes, more variety. Earl grey is fine just not all the time." He responded and he sipped on the blood. His eyes flashed the same colour as the substance he drank. The butler bowed being careful of the tea that he was still holding.

"I shall make another tea then." He was about to move when his lord spoke up.

"No, forget it. I need to go find someone." The book was closed and put to the side. He gulped half the glass down and grabbed the tea cup. The demon grinned a bit.

"Who is your target, my lord?" The demon asked taking the empty glass with some blood at the very bottom. His eyes glowed a bit with mirth.

"Some young man that has information on the Phantomhive manor." The demon's gaze turned to his master, who was in front of his closet grabbing a few things. It amused the grinning demon that his master had such interest in a manor that he owned in a previous life. It amused him further that he probably had all the answers yet his master hadn't asked. It was all very amusing. "What's with that face?" The butler snapped out of thought.

"Nothing, my lord." He rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom.

Black went to the kitchen to wash the glass to avoid dried blood staining the glass further. He took the gloves off and began rinsing the blood out. Sponge, detergent and rinse. Leaving it to dry on the rack, he then wiped down the kitchen bench.

By the time he was done, Smile walked out of his room. He tried to pay not much attention to what he was wearing. That's not what the scarlet eyes did though. Smile was wearing denim shorts and a thin black vest and a white shirt. His pale skin stood out quiet a bit as it contrasted with the dark colours of his clothes. His gaze landed on Black as he was at the door.

"I'm going." He didn't give the butler time to respond before he left. It was so fast. It made Black realise that maybe his master wasn't used to someone being there for him to say that to. Grinning, he closed the door. Maybe this was how it should begin. With small greetings. Master was never one for exaggeration or big gesture.

* * *

Smile walked back home with a yellow package. He held the package close to his chest. It was rather breezy today and it hadn't rained in a bit. It was end of summer by now. Only maybe a month had passed since Black became his butler.

'I want to hurry home. It's rather late as it is.' Smile was power walking back home. His mind drifted into how his return would be like. He paused at the lights and blushed a bit. The picture in his mind was of Black bowing and saying welcome with that grin he always wore. The lights turned green and he snapped himself from the thoughts. 'Damn demon. He wouldn't greet me like that. Hell, he probably won't pay it much mind.' His attention was elsewhere when he bumped into blonde guy.

He fell back and the blonde guy went opposite ways. Both makes landing on their behinds. Smile looked over at the blonde. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you." The blonde smiled at him. Something about that smile wasn't right.

"It's fine. I wasn't paying attention either." The blonde had a familiar face. Smile got up, picking up his package that had fallen next to him and extending his hand out to the blonde to help him up. The blonde took it and grin at him. "I'm Alois. You were on the train right around Christmas time last year?"

It hit him then, it was that maid guy that had served him tea on the train. He remembered the nightmare clearly not so much this guy. "U-uh yeah, I'm sorry, I must get going." He excused himself and went off. The bright blue eyes followed him as he left.

'Oh Ciel, how fun will this be.'

* * *

Thanks to everyone! You guys are amazing!

Next chapter we might have some bonding times! FUFUFU

Time does go buy very quick in this fic (I noticed), but that's coz we are dealing with vampires and demons. I apologise if you may not like that

Sebastian is definately enjoying the need challenges and detours that he is going to have to go through.

ALSO Alois is back! (Not the only one that will be back!)

I cant wait until it's the winter seasons coz that's when Sebastian goes back with Smile to the vampire realm (spoilers: it might get angsty)

I won't say more!

Thank you guys again!

||Ame


	17. His Master, Soft

A/N: music suggestion: Sam Smith - Leave your lover

* * *

Upon getting to the apartment building, he couldn't deny getting excited. Passing by the front gate where the afternoon guard was still sitting. Waiting inside for the elevator. Pressing the buttons a few times too many. 'Seriously, he won't even say it. He will probably find some way to creep you out even further.' It did seem to kill the slightest dust of hope inside him.

Empty elevator. Getting into the elevator, he pressed the number to the floor of his destination. He pressed the button to close the elevator doors. 'He wouldn't notice it. No, I know he can't.' He was making his own heart hurt. It was hard but a part of him told him that it was possible. That part of him told him to trust the demon, he wasn't any harm. Of course, those thoughts were easily dismissed. The bell of the elevator went off.

Calmly, he approached his apartment. He put the key in and opened the door. The curtains were open and everything was sparkly clean. There was a vase with a lovely arrangements of flowers, currently getting fixed by his butler. The butler looked deviously handsome with that calm focused, maybe even nostalgic expression. 'Am I in the right apartment?'

The scarlet eyes turned to him they closed as he grinned at him. "Welcome back, my lord."

It hit him all at once. It wasn't what he had imagined to walk into. It was more than that. His cheeks tinted pink and his gaze avert to the side. There were very few things in existence that made him pull this face. This was one of the one or two that he wished he didn't blush about. "I-I'm home."

Smile turned his gaze back at the demon. The demon was staring at him with a smile, it felt genuine. It made his insides a bit warm. Nervously, he squirmed under that stare. He turned around and shut the door and took his shoes off. "I'll put them away, my lord." Why was he still watching him?

"A-ah right." Sighing, he gained his composure.

The butler walked towards were he was and picked up his shoes. "Your vest too." Smile looked up at him, narrowing his eyes at the butler as a warning signal not to touch him. He handed Black the package with information he had hurried home with. He took his own jacket off and handed it to the awaiting butler. Then took his package full of papers and left to his room.

It was only midnight and he was so exhausted. Sitting in bed, he placed the new papers on a forming pile by his bed. Letting out a yawn and stretching felt nice. 'When was the last time I had a break?' He let himself fall back onto the mattress and pillows.

The smell of fresh sheets lifted up into the air. 'They smell fresh.' He rolled so he was on his laying of his stomach, burying his face into the pillows and soft quilts. If he could smile, he would be doing so right now. Sleep invaded him and demanded rest. Smile hugged his pillow and curled into himself a bit. Much like a kittens do when it wants a nap. And like those kittens Smile was fast asleep.

* * *

_"Welcome back, my lord."_

Smile shook his head as he thought came back. He had woken up from his nap a few hours ago. The apartment had been quiet. His stomach growled, complaing at its emptiness. A 'tsk' escaped his mouth with annoyance. Rolling out of bed, the destination was the kitchen and the mission was to raid it. Passing by the living room to get to the kitchen, his eyes paused at a unique sight.

The never-tired butler was asleep on an arm chair. His long legs were crossed and his head hung by his shoulders. The raven hair covered some of the features of the perfect face the butler had. The grin was gone and a calm sleep expression was its replacement. The scarlet eyes were covered by the pale eyelids that had fairly long dark lashes. The butler's straight posture was slouched slightly and his arms were resting on the arm rests of the arm chair. The gloves were on his lap and his jacket was placed across his lap, beneath the gloves. The scene was complete with the small fireplace burning some logs. The crackling of the wood burning echoed through the small apartment.

Smile stared. Then stared for a bit longer. 'So.. They do get tired... And they do sleep.. Wow.. How can he look so innocent?' Curiosity got the best of him and he walked closer. He didn't have to look down too much. He was 150 cm tall, after all.

The closer he got the more curious he was about the sleeping demon. It was definitely not everyday that you got to see a demon sleep, let alone see one. Without thinking, his fingers gently brushed the hair that was out of place, back into place. The demon didn't stir. In fact, he let out a sigh of relief. Pink began to invade Smile's cheeks. He removed his hand from the black strands of hair. 'Jeez, this stupid demon.. Leaving his guard down like this.. Is he cold?'

Scratching the back of his head, Smile went to look for blankets. He grabbed a thick fury blanket. It was the one he usually took when going to his aunt's house in the vampire realm. Gently taking the coat and gloves, he replaced them with the blanket. Gently again, he moved Sebastian. Sebastian's face was on his chest as he did this. Quickly he placed a spare pillow on his neck and slowly reclined the chair. The demon didn't stir once.

Smile sighed and sat on the bigger couch. 'Seriously, he is like a kid sometimes.. Yea.. Like a kid playing tea party. Oh god hahahahaa..' His gaze went back to Sebastian. The demon's lips were slightly parted as he breathed in from his mouth. Smile looked away.

'What am I doing? Feeling sorry for a demon? No No. I can't. This is unfair... He can't just win me over like that! Playing like a kid won't work if there are two at the same game...' His gaze returned to the calm slumbering demon.

'What am I even going to do? It not like he won't know I did that.. Ah screw it.. What was I even getting? Great now, I have forgotten thanks to that.. Damn demon!' Smile just his eyes, arguing with himself. Not realising how quick he fell asleep. Holding the butler's coat and gloves and hugging it to himself.

An hour later the vampire woke up again from his nap. Light was beginning to approach. He closed the curtains of the living room and his room. He walked back and notice the demon had moved a bit and was hugging the pillow that was suppose to be supporting his neck. He was holding the pillow protectively in his arms and his head resting on the end of the pillow. 'He... He is snuggling the pillow...' The blanket was on the mostly off.

Smile walked closer to the scene. 'You can't seriously expect me to think he likes hugs, right? I know there are weird things in life but this isn't weird. That's why it's weird on him.' He picked up the blanket and placed it on the demon. His fingers found those silky black strands of hair. He looked away a bit and then back the sleeping butler.

_'Welcome back, My lord.'_

* * *

Thanks for reading~~~

They are so adorable, it hurts omfgg!

'Welcome home/back' part is important here because it shows how lonely Smile is and how he didn't have a family there for him. It's a small gesture but when someone is lonely for majority of their life and get to see everyone get greeted home, it hurts.

Smile thought that Sebby would pick that up, but he doesn't know that Sebastian has been twice as lonely and grieving since his death. ;3;

Just clearing up things~

As for the song 'leave your lover, leave him for me'

It has meaning both from Smile's view and Sebastian's. That's if you listened to it. It's a very lovely song to have in the background.

Thanks to everyone that favourited and followed the story or myself or those who have reviewed!

||Ame


	18. His Butler, Dreams

a/n: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

His eyes opened to the dream world in his mind. The sun was out and the smell of the fresh roses filled his senses. The lovely humming of his master voice rang in his ears. The melody was smoothly hummed. It resembled a waltz. His master's voice hit the correct rhythm and notes. Everything relaxed the demon much further.

"Lovely tune, my lord." The tune turned into a chuckle. He looked up to find his master sitting on the grass field wearing all black like the day they left the human realm and Ciel's life as a human. Sebastian's head was resting on his lord's thighs. His master body was rather close and he was also glazing at the clear blue sky.

"You seem to be in a good mood. Mind explaining that?" The blue eyes looked down at Sebastian. Sebastian smiled.

"No reason. Maybe it's just what I woke up to. It's definitely not everyday you hear Ciel Phantomhive hum." The demon teased his master.

"Aren't you getting soft on me, Sebastian?" The master responded staring down at his relaxed butler. The butler grinned up at him.

"Only when I sleep." The master looked away blushing a bit.

"You sleep? That's news." The master bit back at him. The demon chuckled.

The red eyes followed the moment of his master's hand that was closest to him. The smaller hands that had the midnight purple nails were taken into the warmth of the demon's larger one. They gazes met again. With a look they knew what the other meant. There was no need for words.

_I miss you._

_I know that.._

_I'm holding your hand, now. I'm not going to let go_

_for a demon, you're awfully affectionate._

A deep sigh left Ciel as his butler grinned at him with his trademark grin. Sebastian just watched his master. He was calm like this. This was how he could relax. The ruby eyes shut again.

"Sebastian?" His master's voice called him to open his eyes again for his attention. The blue pair stared at him for a second before continuing. "Are you happy like this?"

Sebastian stared at his favourite blue pair of eyes, unsure as to what to say. "What do you mean, lord? Are you enquiring my overall joy to see you?" Ciel looked away.

"I mean, after I passed on. Were you the least bit relieved? Maybe a sense of freedom?" Sebastian looked away this time. The memories haunting his mind of the endless pain he felt.

"No, my lord." He tried to hold back the pain of the memories of those events from bleeding into his voice as he spoke. The gentle feeling of his master's fingers fixing his hair calmed down the war inside him. His eyes shut. "No, one bit of freedom was felt. Nor joy. Only chaos and anger."

"Did you grief?" Sebastian looked up at his concerned master. The calm blue eyes relaxed him enough to answer. Enough to admit it was grief. The soft hands ran through his hair. Slowly he was coming to terms to these feelings. Maybe that's why his master was here. He took a deep breath and released it as gentle as he took it in.

"Yes, Ciel.." The use of his name added to the intimacy of the conversation. His eyes looked up at the blue ones. Sadness swirled behind their blue hues. Sebastian smiled softly. "It's the punishment I had to face for failing you my lord."

Ciel moved, carefully placing his head on the soft warm spot he was sitting on before and moved to Sebastian's side. "Only this once." He laid next him and hugged Sebastian. Sebastian turned on his side instantly and held his master protectively. "Just.. This once."

They shared their warmth with each other. Sebastian's tried to keep his eyes open. He didn't want to yet wake up from this. This was too good to leave. His eyes didn't listen. Slowly he was pulled away from that tranquil image in his mind. Those events were secret. Those events were his precious events. Things he needed when his wrath was too great or when his insides ached for his master to return. These were his secrets.

The scarlet eye softly opened and the first thing he saw was his master's sort of surprised and slightly embarrassed face. At first he thought it was Ciel. His Ciel. He was about to wrap him up tightly in his arms but then reality hit him all too quick. And suddenly tears were forming on his eyes. Happy and sad was in the living room. In the human realm. His master was in front of him but it was the same master. That rose smell what from the flowers he had been arranging before. The grass field was gone and th warm of the sunny day was the radiating heat that the fireplace provided.

Smile watched as beady tears fell from the demon's face. His eyes widen. "B-black?" The butler didn't respond. It seemed that he was in shock of the tears too. The ungloved fingers touched the tears and brought them closer to be inspected.

"Black?" Finally the demon looked up and grinned at him.

"Yes, my lord?" Smile crossed his arms and looked away frowning a bit worried, even if he didn't want to be. Sebastian noticed the blanket and pillow. His grin widened.

"I didn't know demon's cried or slept .." He looked up at his master.

"Of course. We just don't have a set time to sleep, you see. We can accumulate the hours and sleep later with a less likely chance to be disturbed." Smile stared at him for a moment.

"Stay there for a moment. I'll be right back." He ran to his room.

Sebastian lifted the blanket to his face. 'This explains the dream.. It was lovely..' He inhaled the scent from the blanket. 'He is... So confusing. And contradicting..' It was a puzzle that he could never finish before someone came to took his master away.

Smile came back with a notepad and pen. He was already scribbling things down. It surprised Sebastian greatly. "M-my lord? What are you writing?" Smile looked at him.

"I'm writing what you're going to tell me about demons."

* * *

Here is an end to another chapter! Thanks so much for reading! I love the reviews so very much.

Sebby is realising that his dreams are his brains way to accept things!

Smile is now writing about demons! That means he will be talking to Sebby a bit more and will find out about what is happening in hell and what happened his his past self. OAO

As for Claude and Alois. They are closing in. Expect next chapter to have a bit of violence and blood.

||Ame


	19. My Master, History

The orange, reds and yellows of the autumn season rolled in as quickly as the summer had arrived. The temperatures were dropping again and there was more rain and moist in the air. Moisture that Smile's lungs didn't appreciated in the least. They rebelled against the vampiric blood and made Smile weaker and more fragile. Something which caused great annoyance to the mentioned earl.

"My lord, you're forgetting your coat." His butler held him up at the door. He had been getting into that habit as of late. Always holding up at the door and making sure we was wearing enough layers. Honestly, the butler was more like a mother he never got to have.

"Yes, yes. How many time will you insist on holding me up at the door like this?" Smile scolded his butler who smiled at him as he was placing a thick coat around him and buttoning it up.

"It's cold outside, my lord. It is a butler's best interest to tend to his master's health above all orders. Naturally, I have to make sure you're wearing enough layers, my lord. I wouldn't want your asthma acting up in a human world." The butler gave him a more serious tone at the end of his little speech. Smile looked away, not wishing to discuss this matter any further. The butler grinned and wrapped a scarf around his master and placed a white bonnet over the blue-grey locks. "All done." The butler smiled satisfied with his work. Smile rolled his eyes.

"Great, do the usual stuff, I suppose. There isn't really a need for you to follow me." Smile spoke as he gathered everything that he needed like wallet, keys, notepad and pen and phone. Sebastian couldn't help but feel great discomfort at the words his master had just spoken. He was his master's shadow. He wasn't meant to stay behind. He was supposed to follow.

"If.. You do need to call me. Then my phone number is on the refrigerator. Grab the phone and press the buttons. That's all." Sebastian smiled even if his master had his back to him whilst he said this.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

It was around 10 pm and Ciel was feeling the chilling wind hold through the busy London roads. It howled and picked up pages along in its little race to meet the falling snow. It was early for snow but, this was England. It wasn't surprising that it was snowing. Not even at the starts of October. He was covered very well though. And the wind didn't penetrate the very thick fluffy shield he was wearing.

'Stupid demon, worrying about my asthma. How does he even know about that? I, certainly, didn't tell him.' He let loose a deep sigh that formed a little cloud of smoke as his warm breath collided with the freezing wind outside. 'Seriously speaking, that demon seems more like a big fluffy teddy instead of feared scary demon he is supposed to be. Just the thought is disturbing and worrying.'

The direction to the master's journey was east side of London. He kept his head up as he walked. His eyes straight forward, never halting. Never swaying. He had a destination. It mattered not that this area what known for its dangers that lurked. Danger never did bother Smile. It had always been by his side. And like his gaze, it never swayed away from him.

After some time of walking he stood in front of a funeral parlour. The sign wasn't very bright but the lights were on inside. Straightening his jacket, he entered the place. The smell of chemicals and decay would make a regular human's stomach turn. Smile how ever was used to the smell of decay. He shut the door behind himself. The dim lighting was actually comforting to the young man.

Coffins laid around the room. Smile made sure to walk only on the stone floor. He got to the desk an rang the small silvery bell. Looking around he scanned the room. A coffin creaked open and a very pale man with long spidery finger hoped out of it giggling slightly.

"My my, the earl is back." He giggled as he made his way to the front desk. Smile frowned.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe we have met before. I'm Smile." He extended his hand out to the man with long grey hair. There was a short silence before a burst of laughter roared out of the man. The man was rolling on the front desk, knocking over a few stuff and then falling to the floor too.

"It appears the earl is in pieces! Oh the laughter it brings me. Really is rather promising. What may I help you with then? Coffin fitting?" Smile looked at the man and felt his eyebrow twitched at the question. As a vampire whose stereotype is to sleep in coffins, he took this as a pun.

"No thanks, I already have one." Smile replied with the most serious face he could pull. Again there was a brief silence and then another roar of laughter.

"Goodness! The earl came with an upgrade to his joke book! Oh the pleasure it gives me." The man grinned broadly. Smile saw a speck of green under the grey hair and large hat. "I will service you well, my lord. For that wonderful laughter you bring me." The man looked half if not completely deranged. If laughter would get him service then this shouldn't be difficult at least as long as this man considered facts hilarious.

"Good. I want to know the recent activity around the area." A giggle followed his request. The man walked around his desk. His placed his hands on Smile's shoulder and guided him to a coffin. Opening the coffin there was as lady. Her face was blue as the dead became. She didn't smell or disgust Smile in the least. The weird man took some papers from under the thin legs of the fine lady.

"These are of the past month. It's quite the handful. I wonder what the earl plans to do with this. He, himself is a creature of the night. And it seems like you still have a very human piece to you. Oh earl, who made you pretty?" The man twirled to another coffin and took another bunch of papers. "I really am wondering where your demon is. He is your shadow, after all. It's much too dangerous walking out without him. Especially with the amount of people I needed to make pretty. And the injuries they all received."

Smile was at lost for words as to what to say about this man. Crazy, yes but he made sense. The man handed him the other lot of papers with a grin on his face. Smile glared. "How do you know about that demon?" The man chuckled and tilted his head back allowing Smile to see his face. The light was dim but it did brilliant justice to the man's handsome face that had been stained with a large scar over it. His glowing green eyes stared into Smile.

"Oh earl, haven't you noticed? This is history repeating itself. The fact that you and that demon must live eternity together, will not be rub out of your fates. No matter what you do, you where always meant to meet." The man giggled a bit. "Your fate for suffering and pain will always follow you. And that demon too. Make use of what you have, earl. You have a storm coming. I'm afraid, this might just be history repeating itself but, I would carry bug spray. There are an lawful lot of spiders and butterflies around. Insects are all the same in the long run. You don't want them around." The man moved to behind the desk and retreated a biscuit from a flask labeled 'munchies'.

"Are you saying to have Black by my side at all times?" The man nodded with a wide grin. The boy arched an eye brow and held his head higher. "And what makes you think I can't do things on my own? As you said it yourself, I'm a creature of the night. I have my own strength that I can rely on. I don't need the demon to baby me around like a spoiled brat." Smile's pride bit back at being bitten before. "He may be my shadow. But that's only for emergencies. When I really can't escape. When I really have no where to run. When I have ran out of reasons to keep searching for my answers to questions. That demon will have another hell gaining my full trust." The outburst from the quiet earl stunned the undertaker. His grin appeared.

"Careful, earl. You might loose yourself like that."

"I know who I am and what I want. So I thank you for you have provided me with the information I needed and more. Please contact me should there be a raise of patients." He left his card on the desk and walked out of the weird place.

"Heheheh, yes. We shall meet soon, earl. History is only waiting to be repeated. You were never meant to find happiness with humans. How pleasant that you have interesting changes." The earl was gone already. The words only became thoughts being spoken aloud.

"Next, Lau." The earl shivered in the freezing weather of midnight.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours now since he had left. Shops were beginning to close. Maybe it was worry that lead the butler to follow his master into the night. Maybe it was curiosity for who is was that had that information. Whatever it was it lead Sebastian to Chinese restaurant. His master was sitting down chatting with, if his eyes weren't deceiving him, Lau and Ran Mao. They seemed to be chatting just fine. Still, Sebastian remained near by.

They exchanged papers and the lord was out of the restaurant. His walk was heading out to the brightly busy streets of London. The streets were much different to when the demon had last walked them. They were more clean for one. The wind picked up and gave Sebastian warning signs that there was a spider near by. Smile stepped into a secluded alleyway, much like the one Sebastian had seen him eating upon his arrival.

Ruby eyes picked up movement and instantly Sebastian grab hold of it and slammed it onto the brick wall. Smile was instantly startled. Sebastian's hand was gripping onto the spider's neck. He growled as wrath was surging over his body. The two pair of red eyes glowed in anger and hunger. Sebastian looked very pissed off. "I killed you once, I won't hesitate to do it again."

"Black!" Smile's voice sounded alarmed. Sebastian turned his gaze to his master. He could see the fear striking his master. It made his hunger stir. The site of his master in such state was always so delectable.

"Forgive me, my lord. Vermin can't seem to stop appearing." The gaze turned back to Faustus who was grabbing onto the gloved wrist and squeezing for release.

"Let go of that weird man!" Smile walked towards them. Sebastian growled a bit, being not one bit happy to obey that order. He released that damned spider and let him fall harshly onto the floor.

"Mr. Claude, right? The security guard from the apartment complex." The master asked. The spider looked up at Smile. If it hadn't been an order to let go, Sebastian would have probably punched him a couple times, just for following HIS lord.

"Yes, that is correct.. Ciel." Sebastian moved in front of Smile and obstructed the path between Claude and Smile.

"What are you, Mr. Faustus. And what do you want with me?" Sebastian picked up his master's voice. It was cold. The butler's eyes stayed on that Claude, making sure he didn't try anything funny.

"Same thing as that butler of yours.. You." A sigh in annoyance and agitation left the tired master. This was non-sense. He only answered one question too.

"That answered one question." He replied annoyed.

"No, my lord. He answered both. He is a demon, however, he and I are on a different level." The butler corrected his master to avoid the spider speaking in his annoying voice.

"All demons are the same. They are all trash." The master spoke as deadpan as he could. Sebastian could hear him walking away. "I have no interest in having another demon on my case, Mr. Faustus. If you don't get that, it means that if you don't stop your pursue, I won't stop Black next time." I grinned at the response. "Black, let's go." Nodding, The butler walked to where he was.

"Wait, Mr. Smile. I have something that could be of great importance." Claude spoke trying to get up again. Smile paused, his anger grew inside. This night had by far been the more outrageously irritating ever. He turned to face Claude. His arms were crossed infront of his chest.

"I have a warning for you." Claude seemed almost amused. The earl was unfazed by the comment. "I won't be the only one seeking for you. Your butler will need to work if he really wish to have you. Should he fail he will lose you. Or maybe.. You will lose him."

"Mr. Faustus, you seem to not realise that he already has me. I'm marked as his since the day of my birth. I did not choose this life. He is a demon and I don't doubt that he won't kill if I command him to. Furthermore, should I or himself die. That would mean we would be reborn again. And still be marked. That I know to be truth about this ordeal." The prideful master held his head rather high it seemed. It was surprising to hear that he puts so much trust in in the butler. It always did.

Claude began to creepily laugh. "Mr. Smile, you ought to get a better butler with the skills that you think Michaelis has. He has failed you before did you not know?" Smile yawned and stretched.

"Se-Black, let's go." Very happy with the outcome, the butler bowed.

"Yes, my lord"

* * *

Here you go guys! What do you think? Two warnings in one day. Surely the storm must be big

I have been working on plot and well at relationship development! So you guys will have more variety of cute fluffy stuff and seriousness and maybe some non sense in between.

Sebby is pissed off! What do you think about it?

Smile is going to give Sebastian another hell for Sebby to gain his trust again. Yet he trusts he won't fail him? Hohoho contradictions to his logic as on purpose!

Next chapter: My Butler, Anger

||Ame


	20. My Butler, Anger

It should have been no surprise that the butler was fuming. It was certainly no surprise that it was once again, Faustus getting in the middle of his progress. It should have been of no surprise to see that Smile was in deep thought about what had been revealed. Their walk back to the apartment was unsettlingly quiet. The atmosphere was thick and uncomfortable. Smile didn't want to be the first to talk. Sebastian was unsettled. His anger and frustration was leaking out and making everything more dense around.

"I apologise for the behaviour displayed previously." The butler's voice spoke lowly. There was no regret or remorse in his voice there was only bitterness. Smile looked up at the demon. For the first time the corner of his lips twitched.

"Why did he call me Ciel?" The anger subsided in the demon. The atmosphere cleared slightly and in its place nostalgia and sadness waltzed in. It was so odd to see the demon in this state. It hadn't occurred to Smile that demons felt nostalgia. It seemed that Black wasn't like other demons. He actually felt emotions deeper than most.

"He called you Ciel because that was your name in your previous life. The life we made the contract in." The demon didn't stop walking as he spoke. It looked like the subject was almost too tender to speak of. The demon was only giving the information needed. It annoyed Smile to no end. For that reason he paused in the middle of a empty pathway. The red glowing eyes turned to him and the demon paused in front of him. "My lord?"

"You're not telling me something. What are you hiding demon?" The old cold and harsh tone was used at addressing Sebastian. The fact that his master had already picked up that he had information was amusing. Sebastian wasn't in the mood for grinning however. His face had anything but amusement in it. The singular blue orb pierced coldly into the demonic magenta ones in front.

"This isn't the place to discuss this subject my lord. Nor is it the time. Your mind isn't ready for the answers to the questions you have. Not yet, at least." Smile's eyes grew in anger. He struck the demon across the face. The action shook the demon with surprise and shock. The widened scarlet eyes revealing his expectancy for that response.

"You think I'm not mentally prepared?." This tone was the coldest it has ever been. "Have you any idea what I have been through?" Sebastian froze in awe. "Have you got a SINGLE clue what being damned in the vampire realm is like?" The demon stared at his raging master. The tone was so deliciously angry and bitter. "Do you have any idea how much threats what's left of my family receives? Have you the slightest idea how much times they have attempted to kill me?!" The tone was chillingly low and bitter angry. "If you think I'm not prepared for whatever type of information you have then you don't know half the shit you and your stupid seal has caused me. Don't you DARE say that ever again." The blue eyes flickered red with wrath and hatred.

Never had the demon experienced this treatment from his masters. Never had he been yelled at like this or scolded. Never had his anger turned into hunger so quickly like it had the moment he had been struck. His cheek stung and it was red with a hand print of Smile's hand. There was a feeling of crawling warmth spreading from his cheek that had been harshly hit down his neck and spreading all over. The feeling was addicting and felt so great, that there was a deep urge for more of it. The demon quickly dismissed those thoughts and his grin returned. He definitely had been still thinking of his master as a small fragile boy. It was so amusing that his wrath ha quickly disappeared. "My apologies, my lord." He kneeled with his right hand on his chest.

"Your apologies are meaningless, you damned dog." With the crude response, Smile continue to walk. The vampire's head was held up with pride and fury. The demon stood up and followed behind his master's path.

His master was cold and the butler was calm once more.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Sorry I haven't been updating!

I just got back to school from holidays. Already I have assignments D: I have also just started a tumblr page for my art. I will be doing edits and drawing of this fanfic there.

There will be a link on my profile to take you guys there.

I also just got a laptop so I will be able to multitask more efficiently!

I will try uploading one chapter a week because I need to also write for my other stories XnX

ANYWAYS! Have a lovely day/night and thanks so much for everything guys!

||Ame


	21. My Master, Questioning

A/N: i want to thank everyone that reviewed the A/N I posted (It has been taken down by now). I only just started posting stories so its great to know that its not the story. I'm going to be having a break from writing to study for exams from next week until the last few week of November. it sucks majorly but then i will be free of school thanks to summer holidays

/sighs contently/ I'm still going to be posting a few stuff on tumblr during my absence here and on my instagram.

Just a heads up on the upcoming events and if I disappear out of nowhere you know where to look for me.

* * *

"Good evening my lord, I have prepared breakfast for you." The smooth deep voice spoke as he held a lid candelabra. The dull lighting made the demon's face have an eerie glow. Smile threw the pillow at him.

"I told you to knock." Smile's voice rang out with annoyance and sleep still in wrapped it. He sat up glaring at the demon who was always grinning.

"I did, my lord. Twice in fact." The demon handed his master his breakfast. It consisted of a glass of blood and scones with butter and jam.

"You're answering back, demon." Smile wasn't having it today. It would seem he was in a terrible mood. It alarmed the demon to no end. Having his master in one of his moods wasn't very fun. It was draining and dreadful pulling him out of his moods. He would manage but just barely.

"My apologies." The scarlet eye glowed at the irritated Smile. The memory of the old master was shining through. The same irritation in the morning or at the demon's presence. It amused the demon all the further. It also brought a mouth-drooling scent to the irritated vampire.

"You're apologies are meaningless." Smile replied before drinking the thick red blood. Sebastian chuckled at the response. 'Perhaps, the memories are returning. That seal won't rest until he knows about its past. It looks like I might not have to answer his questions after all.' Smile looked up at Sebastian. "What's that for?"

"Do you really wish to know my lord?" The demon mused at the male in front of him.

"No not really. It wouldn't surprise me anyways." Boredom leaked out of Smile's voice. A smirk marked Sebastian's face. Magenta began shining in his eyes.

"Really, my lord?" The demon continued to pick up books and piling them up on the large neat piles around the room. His eyes never leaving their eerie magenta glow. "I wouldn't surprise you?"

"No, not really. Your nature is to cause grief and mischief. You say that yourself. Your kind are the terrors that make humans shake. I'm no human so I won't shake." A prideful tone to Smile's voice rang to in Sebastian's ears. The sin cause his stomach to stir. The emptiness became more apparent.

"Such a prideful tone, my lord." Smile saw the demon licking his lips with hunger. The action didn't cause a reaction. Smile just sat still knowing that he was the cause of the demon's hunger. The magenta eye were piercing through the blue orbs. "Really is very tempting."

The statement raise questions that Smile had been pondering over for since he struck Sebastian across the face. It made his agitation grow at the memory of such blow to his pride but it also brought guilt and a pleasing twisted happiness at the demon's surprised expression. The questions returned to his mind.

If he was that tempting and delectable as he was told he was, then why was he currently marked under a curse by that of this demon? Why was Black serving him even if he could have easily being killed by now? In a battle between a demon and a vampire, the outcome is obvious. Yet, why was Black holding back? What could be holding the demon back? The most pressing questions above all.

How had he lost his previous master?

What had the security guard, Claude Faustus, have in mind him him?

Why was he being chased by two demons, that he knows off?

Why were people calling him 'earl', 'master' and 'lord'?

"If I'm so tempting, why is my soul not in your stomach? You must be starving. Why not hunt for other souls?" The demon stopped his cleaning up and slowly turned to his master. Anger and sorrow emerged from memories of his time grieving. The grin disappeared.

Unknowingly, Smile had hit the demon with another out-of-nowhere cold firm strike. The cruel questions rang in the demon's mind as he seemed to space out for a second. A second that didn't go unnoticed by the master sitting on his bed.

"Well? I suppose you could also explain what is it that Mr Faustus meant by what he said? Or maybe the fact that I'm being chased by two demons?" The harshness and cold way of speaking. It a was very Ciel thing to do. The questioning and curiosity burning through the anger and frustration. It would make a demon surrender and beg for a piece of this soul. Sebastian was no different. Even if it's was just a inedible fragment.

However the tone and questions burned through the hard surface that a demon has. It broke within the first question. And it pierced right through his chest like the unforgiving death scythe of a reaper.

There was a twitch to Smile's lips again. The never-wavering line that was Smile's mouth had been twitching upwards as of late. Even if it was one corner at a time. It made the demon think that his master was suppressing a smug smirk or the like. It was odd for the demon to have his contractors suppress their emotions to how Smile had. 'Now that I think about it.. He only expresses anything with that one eye and his voice. Everything else is as good as a dead man.'

"Are you going to answer my questions? I have been waiting for a week now." The vampire glared daggers into the demon's pair. The demon's red wavered from dullness to their normal amused self.

"Is it an order?" The demon challenged further with a grin returning at the site of his master. Smile narrowed his eye at him. The look in his master's face telling Sebastian that its was definitely an order.

"Very well, my lord. I must warn you that you may not believe me and maybe you eye will hurt a bit." the demon removed his glove with his teeth. The material of the gloves glided on his hands. The vampire's singular eye watch the demon's hands as this happened. only momentarily leaving his attention from the hands to the demon's teeth and lips. It gave him an odd feeling in his stomach to see the elongated teeth show from under the pale lips that his demon had. Hie eye wondered up the demon's face to his eyes. The burning red eyes making a dejà vù feeling that made his head ache slightly.

The demon approached him and sat beside him on his comfortable large mattress. Their eyes never breaking contact like it was a little staring game of their own. Neither wishing to lose to the other. It was an ancient game between them. The demon's hands slid up to his master's face and slid the eye patch off. the purple eye with the proof of their eternal bond. The demon's temptation to run his finger underneath that eye, just to watch it light up, was too great to pass up. The feeling of doing the stuff he normally did with his master always brought this wonderful warmth to the cold and empty demon.

Despite having his personal bubble invaded, Smile didn't say anything. He had a feeling that the demon would appreciate it more this way. It's not that he felt bad for it. Not at all, was just that, in moments like this, his mind would split with opposite desires. One would wish to stay and see how more delicate the demon could be. The other wished to run away as far away from the demon as possible.

"Will it hurt?"the smaller of the two spoke out. It earned a soft smile from his butler, it looked genuine too. It took the vampire by was so very ironic how angelic this demon looked when he smiled like this.

"No, my lord. It will be over before you can even feel it. Please close your eyes."

* * *

THANKS FOR READING!~~~~

-Ame


	22. My Butler, Pain

A/N: this chapter kinda hurt me to write ;3; im sorry i wont be able to update for sometime. believe me, im counting down the days on this. i will return to you guys with more ideas and one shots O3O i just need to pass jkhacjkhdc.

* * *

The young man closed his eyes as his butler asked. His doubts about the butler's motives were slowly settling down. Slowly, he began questioning his sanity and trust for the demon. They were slow whispers in his head. There was more peace than anxiety as his waited patiently for whatever the demon was about to do.

'Is he going to hurt me? Would he dare?'

His hands began getting clammy with anxious thoughts. The usual chuckle from his demon made its way to his ears. The chuckle let Smile know how close the demon was to him. He felt both warm large cup his face. The warmth was thrilling to feel on his usual cool body. It made him shiver as his body began to register the warm and let it spread around. It was embarrassing for him to noticeably shiver.

'H-he isn't going to, right? I mean why would he do that? Out of spite? No, he knows I wouldn't take it as a joke. Being this close as it is has me on edge..'

"My, lord.. You're tense.. I suggest you relax. This process will exhaust you greatly and might include slight pains." His voice was whispering once more. It was like all this needed to be a secret. Like all of this was forbidden. There wasn't really anyway of knowing.

"What will you do?" It was a simple reply but it required a lot not to stutter or open my eyes. His forehead leaned on Smile's. The butler's breath was brushing by Smile's face. This is when Smile flinched away a bit. His face was being held by his butler's.

"Shh. If you move away, so will your answers." The demon's voice sounded half dazed. Like being this close was like a drug to him. Smile frowned a bit, really doubting his need for answers.

"T-tell me what you're doing and perhaps then I shall calm down, you damn dog." The comment came out so naturally. He didn't know why he used 'shall' or 'damned dog'. His mind was sliding into a deeper sense of darkness. He could physically feel the negative energy grabbing him and enveloping his body. The demon chuckled. The laugh echoed as his mind began to spin.

"B-Black.. My head.." Smile's voice began sounding in pain and lost. The butler silenced him once more. The exposed fingers of the butler, caressed his face. It distracted Smile from the pain growing in his head. It felt like there was a sudden lack of space in his cranium. The voices from his nightmares were crawling back to him.

_I am Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent-Ciel? Why aren't you wearing anything cute?- Ciel! My dearest nephew- young Master.._

Faces began to match voices as his mind revolved in darkness and the only thing telling him it was reality was the demon's warm hands. The pain was becoming more acute as the faces began getting more clear. The faces all flashing by like little snips of a movie.

"You must remember everything before you make sense of things." The smooth deep voice that belonged to his butler pulled him from his swirling dark world.

"Let the voices talk. Let them tell you of the past." There was pain everywhere at this point. There was so much confusion. Hot tears began to spill over the tightly shut eyes. Who were these people? They were so familiar yet he had no recollection of meeting them.

"S.. Se.. It hurts.. Damn it..." Smile's voice broke a bit croaky and rugged as the pain began to seep through like a sieve with its mesh broken. "S-Seba.. Seb-nghh" the muttering of the old name in struggles. Smile groan out in pain. What was the name? 'Sebastian.. The name is Sebastian.'

"Sebastian."

The spinning stopped as soon as he felt something warm between his lips. Their warmth triggered his fangs. It caused pain got stronger. The voices turned into little movies in his head. The warmth on his lips pressed against his own. The soft and gentleness was all that Smile registered along with a wonderful taste, before he passed out completely.

His mind violently flashing red and images of his past life all at once. A soft action that was shot down with pure agony. His butler was truly a demon. His parents had perished this life and the one before. His aunt was his only remaining guardian. The shinigami in red was Grell. The one that killed his aunt in the previous life. Elisabeth was his cousin. Their bond was explained. The familiar sense with the Phantomhive manor. The strong pull to the butler. The moments that he just trusted him. It all made sense.

'The words of the undertaker.. The warnings of Mr. Faustus.. The blonde guy the other day.. What is going on?'

The questions came crushing back as new information was revived. What was Sebastian doing? Why hadn't he been warned about this from the demon himself? The all knowing demon was silent. It meant it had been plotting. Or had he also been in a daze? What exactly had the demon done since the day he died?

The realisation hit him all at once.

There was still some crucial part of information missing.

The events on the day of his death.

* * *

Hey hey hey.

There goes another chapter!

It's getting interesting I hope.

I will post one more chapter because this one was a bit short and then you guys get a break from me ;3;

anyways, thanks for reading!

||Ame


End file.
